Lyrics to a Love Story
by Schmendrick the Demented
Summary: Another songfic. This time its a series. Just uploaded 3 new chapters. R-L-A-H fans read warning in 6.
1. Default Chapter

Official Pre-Story Rant:  Okay kiddos I've been feeling kind of creative so I've been working on this multi-chapter songfic.  Hope you all like it.  Didn't send it through the normal routes because my email has been down for awhile.  So if there are still mistakes sorry.  What else to say?  Can't think of anything.  Here you go.  

Just Remember I Love You

Tenchi wandered around aimlessly.  He felt misplaced without Ryoko's constant attention and Ayeka's constant vigilance.  It was now more than a decade after Tenchi had released Ryoko from her sepulcher deep within the sacred tomb erected by his grandfather.  College and its trials had past years ago and now he was back home.  Back to the place and the people that he held most dear.  

A waning smile curved his lips, his thoughts tracing the differences between that long ago time and today.  In a lot of ways Tenchi's return from college had heralded a change that would leave everyone in the house subdued.  Tenchi was, by Jurain standards, of a proper age to accept the throne.  Since his return from college and the life that he had lived away from his family, Tenchi had tried to express his feelings more.  

Lifting his shoulders in pride Tenchi had to pat himself on the back for the amount of personal growth he had made during college.  Gone was the shy reclusive boy that had been terrified of women, especially women with desires for him.  College had taught him about relationships and their capriciousness.  Tenchi had never understood why women were attracted to him, but in college he had been just as swarmed by girls had he had been at his house.  And once he learned to overcome his fears and anxieties, he became the consummate playboy.  

Using his looks and his natural nice guy charm, Tenchi learned to endear himself to women.  They trusted him and believed him, almost too willingly.  Tenchi never lied and never promised more than he was capable of giving; yet still the women came to him.  Some wanting a long-term relationship, some wanting nothing more than sex and Tenchi tried to fulfill their desires and wants.  But in the end he could offer those wanting his heart nothing more than a small piece of the whole.

Shaking his head in self-reprimanding anger, Tenchi thought about the two girls that had opened his eyes.  Sakuya….  She had loved him.  Had been his first in so many more ways than one.  She had been the first at college to see the man within the boy.  She had been the first to open his eyes to his emotions.  

She had been a bright and bubbly ray of sunshine in the dark and poorly lit nightclub.  She danced with a frivolity that came only to the young and innocent.  He had been drawn to her against his will; her green eyes luminous in the occasional flashes of light.  He could remember the instant he had arrived at her side.  She flung her arms around him and pressed her body to his.  It hadn't taken long for the pair to end up at his place lost in the passion of the moment.  

What had been a surprise for Tenchi was the morning after.  Sakuya stayed, had made breakfast even.  Which while better than his cooking was nowhere near the caliber of Sasami's.  It hadn't taken long for the two to discover some common interests and form a relationship.

His break-up with her had been painful and spiteful.  She had claimed that he loved another and he had vehemently denied it.  His heart had felt as if it would break when she left their tiny apartment.  It wasn't until his fourth year at college, after a long string of one-night stands and lukewarm relationships, that he met the next girl to change his life.

Haruna…. even the thought of her name was enough to make Tenchi stare wistfully into the distance; she had been a woman in every sense of the word.  Mature and intelligent, her manner of self-expression was calm and serene.  For the first couple of months Tenchi had felt content with the relationship, he had even brought her home to visit his family, constantly fearful of Ryoko and Ayeka's reactions.  The visit had gone without incident, the pair remaining quiet and subdued.  Tenchi had felt unnerved by his grandfather's constant questioning and his father's dubious reception of Haruna.

It was after that meeting with his family that Tenchi had begun to really feel it.  The dull ache that he felt every time he touched her.  The sense of betrayal and longing that never dissipated, no matter how hard he tried to lose himself in Haruna's embrace.  It had been there, at the back of his mind and at the bottom of his heart, way back when he was with Sakuya.  But with Haruna the longing to feel whole grew out of control.  

Soon Tenchi couldn't bring himself to touch her, not without that achy feeling coming to him.  Just looking at her broke his heart.  He couldn't figure out why he felt the way he did.  It just didn't make sense to him.  But it hadn't taken long for Haruna to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Haruna had loved Tenchi, he reminded her so much of the man that she had lost all those years ago, back when she had been a young and idealistic 18 years old.  She had felt old and haggard; she had been only a few years older than Tenchi, but had felt like the difference was as vast as the sea.  In so many ways Tenchi was still a boy, trying to hold on to his heart for fear of being hurt.

She had seen it.  The way his eyes had softened each and every time he looked at Ryoko.  His voice had change and his movements were jerky and nervous.  Nothing like the cool and sophisticated man she knew from college.  No this Tenchi belonged to Ryoko.  This Tenchi was hers from the moment he had met her.  Yet the two men were nothing more than opposite sides of the same coin, both of which shared the same heart.  A pang of jealousy had floated through Haruna's heart before she realized it for was it really was.  She wanted the devotion that was Ryoko's, not from Tenchi but from her dearly departed Katsuhito.  Sighing Haruna had seen her role in the play more clearly during that visit.

Haruna had felt that the responsibility to make him uncover his true feelings was all hers.  Somehow she would have to make him see his love for Ryoko.  Make him the man that Ryoko deserved.  Make him the man that she herself would have lived her life with if Katsuhito had not died.  Yes, the promise was there.  And as soon as they had arrived she set about making her appearance as similar to Ryoko as she dared without any drastic changes.  She had always needed contacts, she deliberately purchased a pair that were clear, but had dramatic flecks of gold the same startlingly bullion color as Ryoko's.  Tenchi's reaction had been instant and disquieting, the moment he looked into her eyes he had recoiled from her so fast she couldn't remember if he had actually moved.  From that point on, the nuances of Ryoko's personality that she had observed were easily mimicked.  

With each caress and with each embrace she felt Tenchi withdraw further and further away from her.   And while this had hurt, she wanted him to be happy.  Maybe if he and Ryoko could be happy then the pain of loss would be easier to take.  Maybe then the heavens would grant her, her wish to be with Katsuhito again.

She had left Tenchi a few weeks later after realizing that he was unable to handle his emotions for Ryoko and even less capable to handle being constantly reminded of them.  They had broken up on amicable terms and when he had met her little over a year later she had seen the change.  That part of his heart that had seemed eternally locked away was now opened.  He was single and happy to be alone, anxiously waiting to return to his true love.  She had smiled at him and wished him the best of luck with Ryoko.  He had been shocked by her comment but still had thanked her.  Smiling had he raced to his graduation and his family, she watched as he returned to Ryoko, heart open and willing to love.

That had been years ago and Tenchi had tried to slowly regain Ryoko's trust.  He hadn't figured that his relationships with Haruna and Sakuya let alone all his one-night stands would become common knowledge within his family.  When Tenchi had first arrived home he discovered the damage his many paramours had wreaked within the close-knit family.  At first Ryoko had been cold and distant, but over time the bold and brash woman returned.  And finally when Tenchi had felt secure enough in their budding relationship to admit his feelings, the summons had arrived.  From that point on thing had settled with a nauseating, nerve-wracking calm.

Ayeka seemed subdued despite what must been inner exaltation.   In simply a matter of months the reception party would arrive from the Empyreal court of Jurai.  The princess's already beautiful features now radiated a contented glow.  Her cheeks held the blush of a new bride and her eyes the hope of true love.  And where Ayeka shone, Ryoko diminished.

**_When it all goes crazy and the thrill is gone._**

**_The days get rainy and the nights get long_**

Tenchi sighed; Ryoko seemed listless and unconcerned with herself or her world.  He couldn't quite understand her apathetic attitude.  It wasn't like he had chosen Ayeka!  Tenchi was fairly certain that both women had taken Tenchi's silent acquiescence to Royal decree as a portent of things to come.   It was as if by simply abiding by the summons the choice between the two had been silently confirmed.  

Daily Tenchi watched as Ryoko slipped further and further into a lonesome depression.  Afraid of the consequence and uncertain how much he would be able to hold back, Tenchi could only mutely stand by as Ryoko gradually descended into despair, retreating within and confining herself to Washu's presence.  

**_When you get that feeling that you were born to lose._**

**_Staring at your ceiling thinking of your blues._**

****

Unaware of his path Tenchi soon found himself in front of the sliding glass door.  And there before him lying on the couch and staring blankly up at the ceiling was Ryoko.  The strong, witty, fast, vibrant woman that had stolen his heart years before he had released her from the cave was gone and in her place was this forlorn, morose, almost weepy willow of a woman.  She had lost a lot of weight; the once ample curves now seemed boyish in their scarcity.  Eyes that had in happier times seemed Elfish and mysterious, were now impossibly large and haunted.  Only on rare occasions with the now adolescent Sasami did the Ryoko of years ago make a brief appearance.

**_When there's so much trouble that you want to cry_**

**_Your world has crumbled and you don't know why_**.

Tenchi stood quietly by the door hoping to simply watch her.  He had come to miss her constant presence.  Without it he felt lost and confused.  She was a part of him; part of his self-identity and as integral to his very life as his heart.  Without her near him, his life was as empty as her eyes.  Day after day, Tenchi could hear the ghost of her former self taunting and teasing him.  His heart froze for an instant as memories of her smiles and joy filled eyes flashed before him.

Shaking his head to remove the haunting images from before his eyes, Tenchi caught the faint glimmer of crystalline tears tracing invisible track down her face along the same path as probably millions before had.  Tenchi felt his heart constrict, she was in so much pain.  With the belief that he chose Ayeka firmly planted in her mind, Ryoko's world was slowly disintegrating.  And if he was to lose her he would lose his will to live.  She was his life; his reason for consenting to the summons in the first place and now the holder of his heart was killing herself.  Maybe not actively, but the slow withering away of her will and sense of self was as good as any other way to die.  

**_When your hopes are fading and they can't be found._**

**_Dreams have left you waiting, friends have let you down._**

****

He knew he had let her down.  Hell, he couldn't even confess his love to her.  Of course he had let her down.  Her heart had needed confirmation of his reciprocating emotions and had retreated from the outside world without that confirmation.  Now everyday, he watched her cry her silent tears when she thought no one was around to see them.  Her hopes were shattered and he had no one to blame but himself.  He had waited too long to tell her his feelings and now her dreams of a future of redemption were destroyed.

****

**_Just remember I love you and it will be all right._**

**_Just remember I love you more than words can say._**

If he could say all the words he wanted to, he would explain to her how much he loved her.  If he could get the words passed the parched throat and dry lips.  If he could just say the words he knew she longed to hear and he so very longed to say, his heart would return to glorious bloom.  Longing rose Tenchi's hand to the door to caress the glass, a silent wish to caress the face of his love.  Closing his eyes Tenchi could feel her heated tear-stained cheek beneath his palm as his thumb lovingly brushed her tears aside.  

Without a sound, no air passing over his vocal cords Tenchi could mouth the words he longed to tell her.  In his imagination he could see her face beneath his hand, her eyes squeezed shut in tearful pain.  He could feel the soft breeze of her hiccupped sobs on the palm of his hand.  And as his caress became more insistent she would open red, tear-filled, saddened eyes to his face.  

**_Maybe then your blues will fade away._**

Her sadness drove his needs; hushed words of loving confession would pour from his mouth, the haunted look from her eyes would turn to confusion.  And the confusion that clouded her honey colored eyes would change to stare up at him with earnest pain and longing.  His caress would comfort and soothe his daydream Ryoko from her tears and anguish. His face would lower to hers; lips would meet in silent surrender and hushed devotion.  His heart would pound in his chest, threatening to escape.  Her eyes would flutter close, hiding loving eyes behind their inky black sweep of lashes.  Tenchi could feel the press of her lips against his, cool and smooth on his.

It wasn't until he heard Ryo-ohki's questioning "Miya?" that he opened his eyes, only to find that he was kissing the pane of glass pressed against his lips and nose.  Embarrassment easily stained his cheeks crimson.  Tenchi felt the hot sting of shame rise like bile to the back of his throat.  Swallowing forcefully, Tenchi rubbed his sleeve-covered forearm across his lips to remove the grimy feel of the window's grit from his mouth.

Finally feeling his lips were nearly clean enough to resume his previous activities, Tenchi returned to his previous position of staring through the window.  But she was gone.  Tenchi hoped she hadn't seen him press up against the window like some weird lovesick fool.  Sighing Tenchi's head fell until it hit the window with a dull thud.  He had to reassure Ryoko of his feelings.  Somehow he had to make her understand that the princess hadn't taken his heart.  Somehow he had to make her see that his love had been hers years ago. 

 But those were confessions that he had been unable to utter for so long he doubted his lips knew how to form the words.

**_When you need a lover and your down so low._**

**_You start to wonder but you never know._**

He knew she needed him.  She needed him and his love more than anything in her existence.  He wanted to be everything she ever wanted, and ever needed.  But the timing for her insecurities to finally win the battle for supremacy over her ego was simply atrocious.  There was no way he could ignore the summons and there was no way he could deny his heart any longer.  Her pain was a physical ache for him.  Every tear she shed was another blow to his trouble heart. 

**_When you feel like sorrow is your only friend._**

**_Knowing that tomorrow you'll feel this way again._**

He knew she doubted herself and everything she knew.  Understanding eluded her.  Haunted by her memories and her desires Ryoko seemed so desolate to him.  Her misery was his badge of shame; it was his constant reminder of his cowardice.  If he had simply managed to gather his courage when he had known his heart's choice years ago possibly none of this would have happen.  Tenchi knew exactly what the summons was for; a chance offer of the throne and Ayeka as his first bride.  

But Tenchi had been raised with the examples of his grandfather and father, two eternally devoted men.  As his father had once told him, "….Son one day you will fall in love, and your bride will be the most beautiful woman you will ever know and ever see.  She will be the pinnacle of your happiness and the beginning and end of your world.  The Masaki men are devoted men.  We do not give our hearts easily or flippantly.  Love is a cherished treasure to us, and I hope as does your grandfather that you will find that woman that will mean to you what your mother and grandmother has meant to us.   And when you find her son?  Hold on to her.  Hold on tight and don't ever let go.  Life will try and separate you at all times, but do not let her go for she will become everything to you and without her, life will seem desperately empty."  

His father had been reduced to tears by the end of the discussion and Tenchi had felt a great sense of compassion and a faint sense of envy.  His father had managed to find the love of his life and they had both lived happily for as long a possible.   Tenchi sighed, his father had been right and had warned him to not let go.  But Tenchi had never held her in the first place.  Inconsolable, disheartened, beyond his reach and seemingly unattainable Ryoko now seemed like a dream that would plague him for the rest of his life.

Tenchi lifted his head from the door, slid it open and entered the house.  Stepping idly through the house Tenchi meandered to the couch.  Looking around to see if anyone was coming Tenchi slowly reached for the pillow that Ryoko had been resting on.  Lifting the cushion to his nose he could smell her.  She still smell like adventure.  Her personal fragrance drew him into another daydream.  Taking deep inhalations, Tenchi filled his lungs with her scent.  Wind, clouds, sunshine and cherry blossoms with the faintest hint of sake and the fabric softener that Ayeka used on the onsen towels; that's what the lingering remains of her presence smelled of.  

Tenchi clutched at the pillow hoping to squeeze another molecule of her scent from the crumpling cushion.  Eyes shut and imagination racing Tenchi's mind wandered to visions of passionate nights wrapped in the loving embrace of a hell-bent-on-seduction Ryoko.  Smiling into the pillow Tenchi could feel her nimble, graceful long legs twine around his waist.  Her scent surrounded him and clouded his mind with desire.  Tenchi buried his face further into the cushion, imagining that he was burying his face in the cascade of her cyan hair.  

Again it was the questioning Miya of a cute little cabbit that startled Tenchi back to the real world.  Opening his eyes with a moan of mortification Tenchi refused to remove his face from the pillow.  Summoning his dignity and ignoring the fact that he had to look absolutely ridiculous stormed off to his bedroom, unsuccessfully navigating his way through the house from memory.  

Meanwhile down in her lab, Washu howled in laughter as Ryo-ohki relayed the images to her.  Yes it was true that Tenchi had hurt Ryoko more than anyone had thought possible, but if the boy was going to be this ridiculous in an attempt to stay his mouth from confession, then by all means may the gods glue his mouth shut.  

****

**_When the blues come calling at the break of dawn._**

**_Rain keeps falling, but the rainbows gone._**

No, Ryoko didn't deserve the amount of pain she was feeling but then if Tenchi confessed now Ryoko would never let him leave to comply with the summons.  This was an impossible situation.  Tenchi needed to tell Ryoko his true feelings without her becoming possessive, and then he had to find a way of explaining to Jurai his desires without the entire planet demanding his head.

Turning her head to look at the bed to her immediate right Washu gently caressed her sleeping daughter's hair.  This entire experience was hard on Ryoko, it broke Washu's heart to watch her Darling Ryoko slide further and further into depression.  But it was a mixed blessing.   When she had felt shunned by Tenchi, Ryoko had come straight to her.  And after having decided to obey some sage advice from Sasami, Washu delicately accepted the role of protective mother.  

Feelings of guilt for her mild joy over her daughter's pain froze Washu's hand in mid-stroke.  It was cruel to rejoice in an event that caused Ryoko so much pain, but then where would the mother and daughter have been had all this not happened?  Washu felt grateful for the opportunity to become the mother she had always hoped to be to Ryoko.  Now like a dutiful mother she offered all her compassion and love to her hurting child.  

**_When you feel like crying but the tears won't come._**

**_When your dreams are dying and your one the run._**

Despite the fact that Ryoko had never really had a childhood Washu could remember the days before Kagato, when the trio of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko and herself had been a real family.  In those moments before the cruelty and maliciousness of Kagato, Ryoko was the innocent child she should have always been.  Gently running her hand over Ryoko's hair Washu smiled down at her sleeping child; her beautiful, intelligent, darling daughter she thought with an overwhelming sense of pride.  Ryoko was more than Washu had ever expected.  Somehow the fragile child that had been viciously dominated by Kagato had survived, and in these rare moments of silence the innocent behind the mask appeared.  

Washu sighed; it was the innocent that Tenchi had fallen in love with.  And it was the innocent that Tenchi was struggling to protect and defend.  Washu knew his heart almost better than he did.  She had felt the exact moment when Tenchi and Ryoko had formed the faint bond that would one day rival the bond between mother and daughter.  From that seemingly insignificant moment, that one day in here lab while trying to seduce Tenchi, Washu had known.  She had felt Ryoko's urgent plea and Tenchi's answering worry.  

Washu shook her head in wonder at how difficult the entire situation was.  If the two would simply take a moment to investigate they would easily find the bond.  Which in the past few years had grown by leaps and bounds.  Now Washu could easily detect Tenchi's emotions through her link with her daughter, as could Ryo-ohki.  Washu shock her head, how it was possible for the two people connected to miss the fact that they shared such a close bond was beyond here.  

Chuckling slightly Washu had to laugh, Tenchi was so funny sometimes, she could feel his current state of hormone driven embarrassment.  Hell the mental pictures of the things he wanted to do to her daughter had been the reason she had sent Ryo-ohki on reconnaissance to startle him out of the dirty images.  Someone had to teach him to stop broadcasting across his link.  It was getting rather disturbing to not just see but feel what the little hentai intended to do to her daughter. 

Not that she was against them giving her grandchildren, but to have a clear image of the pair doing such naughty things was more than a little disturbing to her maternal instinct.  It took more mental resolve than anyone would ever know to not try and hide Ryoko's body from Tenchi's more that willing eyes.  The last time the pair had been in the same room together Washu had just barely managed to suppress the urge to punch Tenchi for ogling her daughter.  And the images his brain had sent across the link were enough to give poor little Ryo-ohki a nosebleed, which in and of itself was an accomplishment.  Anyone that has a telepathic connection to Ryoko had shared more information about Tenchi's body that ever necessary.

Again looking down at her daughter Washu felt the love in her heart swell with motherly pride.  She wished she could explain to Ryoko that all this pain was unnecessary.  That Tenchi really did love her.  But what Ryoko needed to hear and what she would accept to hear were two different things. 

****

**_Just remember I love you and it will be all right._**

**_Just remember I love you more than words can say._**

****

 Sighing as she bent down to lightly kiss Ryoko's forehead Washu prayed to all that was sacred to spare her daughter more pain. With a hushed whisper Washu told the sleeping Ryoko what was in her heart.  "I love you my little Ryoko, with all that makes me who I am and all that I ever was.  Never forget that I will always be by your side, whether you see me or not.  My darling child, remember I will always love you for who you are."  

Lifting her head Washu rose from her cushion and crawled into bed behind her daughter.  With a quiet murmur Ryoko turned in her sleep to wrap her arms around her mother and place her head on her mother's shoulder.  Smiling into her daughter's hair Washu wrapped her tired daughter in her warm and protective embrace.  With one hand smoothing her hair and the other rubbing Ryoko's back, Washu smiled as her daughter snuggled closer.  And in her sleep Ryoko murmured words that Washu never thought she would hear, words that brought tears to her eyes and a lump to her throat.  "I love you too, Mommy…"

Finally in his room Tenchi flopped onto his bed.  The house was quiet, everyone had gone to bed rather early and now there was nothing to stave off the constant waves of remorse and sadness.  When he was alone and the silence overwhelming Tenchi could almost feel Ryoko's love for him.  Somewhere in the back of his mind in a place where his deepest emotions dwelt was the faint tingle of Ryoko's presence.  He could feel her sadness and feel her love.  Her heartache washed over him in soul rending waves, while her love caressed his heart and soothed his soul.  Feeling like he was at the precipice of discovery Tenchi rolled restlessly on his bed.  

Finally giving up with a sigh, Tenchi closed his eyes and thought of his love.  Ryoko, he allowed the sound of her name to comfort him.  He could still see her lips mold around the name.  Soft and satin smooth the syllables tumbled passed her lips.  He knew he had been hook even back then.  His heart had yearned for the stranger that had lovingly held his kitten's bell.  Her eyes were a mystery to him, cool and impassive then flashing with an expressive fire that he would have gladly burned himself in.  His fears had been the only thing that had prevented an embarrassing confession.

Smiling at those early days Tenchi wondered what would have happened if he had obeyed his first instincts rather than his fears.  Certainly finding her in his bed that first night would have ended differently.  Sighing Tenchi pushed himself up onto his elbows.  In the end thinking about 'what if's and 'what might have been's did him no good.  It wasn't the past he had the ability to change but the future.  And it was his future as a possible monarch over the Jurain Empire that he was trying to change.  

Giving up on his worries Tenchi tried to get some sleep hoping that tonight would be different.  Hopefully tonight he wouldn't be plagued by doubts and worries.  With eyes closed Tenchi mind wandered to Ryoko, he could see her crying.  Somewhere hovering between slumber and wakefulness Tenchi could clearly feel her pain.  Drifting forward to her with movements that seemed lethargic, Tenchi wrapped his arms around her.  Here in this dream-like place he could tell her.  Here in this waking dream he could express his heart.  Here at the entrance to the abyss of the kingdom of Morpheous Tenchi could kiss her with all the pent up desires that he hid during the day.

**_Just remember I love you and it will be all right._**

**_Just remember I love you more than words can say._**

And in this half dream, half waking place within his mind Tenchi felt her blossom under his caress.  Her pain vanished and her heart flew on the gossamer wings of hope.  Pulling away from the kiss to look into her eyes, Tenchi could only smile as the woman he loved more dearly than his own life radiated a sense of joy and love.  Hoping to hold on to her and this beautiful moment for the entire night Tenchi tightened his hold on her.  

As the morning heralded the beginning of a new day, and the dawn painted the sky with its rosy hues Tenchi opened his eyes without a flutter.  He felt more rested than he had since before the summons and more at ease with himself than he had been in years.  Rising with a yawn and setting about his new day, Tenchi was startled by the crystal clear voice within his mind.

::_Just remember, my Tenchi, I love you more than I will ever be able to express_.::

Feeling resolved Tenchi raced to begin his day.  He would make this all work out for Ryoko and himself.  One way or another he would spend the rest of his life with her.

**_Just remember I love you and it will be all right._**

**_Just remember I love you more than I can say._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Official Post-Chapter Rant:  Whew!  That was longer than I intended it to be.  Well just to give you and idea this story is going to be confined to what was that number again?  Oh yeah, seven chapters.  Each one will address a different focal groups emotions.  I'm going to list the songs I intend to use in further chapters in order of their use.  

Hold on My Heart, by Phil Collins; just seems like a perfect song to describe Tenchi and Noboyuki's emotions.  Not to mentions Ryoko and Washu.

One of Us by ABBA. I know, I know disco is dead.  So sue me.  Its too great a song for Ryoko and Ayeka, not to mention a possible Sasami – Tsunami thing.  

Want You, Miss You, Love You by John Secada.  If you've ever been dumped this is not the song to listen to just after the fact, but it is a beautiful song, I thought would suit Tenchi, Yosho and Noboyuki well.  

Crazy Love by Poco.  It going to be hard to get this song to work well but I really want the mood of this song in this story.  It will hopefully reflect Tenchi, Ayeka's feelings.  

Next is Against all Odds another Phil Collins peace.  I love this song the angst the melodrama.  Its just too good a song to pass up from the view of a songfic writer.  This will focus on Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko.  

Then last but certainly not least is comes from a suggestion made to me.  I have to thank you for this one, William "Thunder God" Nichols.  Wow, who knew one of my most favorite authors would like my stuff.  Anyway back to the song, its perfect and also the inspiration for this entire series.  I found a copy of the song in my boyfriend's cd collection and bam it all clicked.  I hope you like this short series.  Sorry that the rant was so long but I hope you enjoy then next installment.


	2. Hold on My Heart

Official Pre-chapter rant:  Okay people so here's the next chapter.  I hope you like it.  I'm working the angst angle on this story, and I'm figuring by the end of this story if at least one of you hasn't cried then I haven't done my job well.   So enjoy this latest installment and try not to get lost in the twists!

Chapter Two

Hold on My Heart

Tenchi bounded through the house, a man on a mission.  Racing from one morning task to the next, Tenchi finished bathing, dressing and grooming himself before anyone in the house had time to register his presence.  Dashing past the living room and storming for front door, Tenchi stopped a minute to enjoy the smell of Sasami's cooking.  Then returning to his original purpose, Tenchi stuffed his feet into his shoes and tore off for the shrine.

Arriving at the top of the shrine steps sweating and completely out of breath, Tenchi staggered in the general direction of his grandfather's humble abode.  Finally at the door, Tenchi tried desperately to calm his erratic breathing.  Resting with his hands on the frame of the door, Tenchi waited for his grandfather to grant him entry.

"You may come in Tenchi."  Yosho said in a voice, calm and purposeful. 

Tenchi slid the door open and entered.  Having removed his shoes at the door, Tenchi swiftly moved to stand before his grandfather.  "Grandfather I need a question answered about the customs of Jurai."  Tenchi paused for the answering nod.  Yosho nodded his acceptance and Tenchi continued.  "I need to know if it is possible for me to arrive on Jurai before the summons?"

"Yes Tenchi, you may leave for Jurai whenever you wish but you must understand that neither the royal court nor the high council will address the issue of your ascendance to the throne."  At Tenchi's perplexed look Yosho explained.  "The matter of your ascendance is **not a matter.  It has already been decided and you are simply being informed of the decision.  Your arrival on Jurai is nothing more than a matter of formality."**

"But, don't I have a say in this?  How can it all have been decided already?"

"Tenchi, do you suppose that the crown would leave such an important decision as the matter of succession to an idealistic youth such as yourself?  No, from the standpoint of both the crown and the council, a matter of such political importance should not and has not been made by one as young and impressionistic as yourself."  Yosho's wise voice held a note of commanding arrogance.

"Okay then, what was their decision?"  Tenchi asked hopefully.

"That you are to ascend the throne and take the Princess Ayeka as your First Wife."

Tenchi was flabbergasted.  Stammering, Tenchi tried to voice his questions but his grandfather continued.

"If you go to Jurai, either now or when the Reception Party retrieves you, you will not be allowed to return here until you are crowned and married." 

Silence clung to the four walls of the room, draping itself like a thick mantle of deepest velvet.  Oppressive and stifling, the pregnant silence stretched along the razor's edge of fury and misery.  Tenchi flopped to the ground when his shaky knees finally gave out.  Everything… Ryoko… His family… His home… Everything… gone.  Tenchi couldn't fathom the enormity of it.  His mind remained frozen in shock.  There was nowhere he could hide and defiance would only result in Ryoko being hurt somehow.

Yosho watched in compassionate silence as tears of anger and heartbreak began to well up in Tenchi's eyes.  He had dreaded this moment, had known it would come from the instant he heard the summons.  Tenchi was definitely trapped by circumstance.  Yet, there was a chance that he could escape the on coming noose of crown and matrimony.   

"Tenchi, you must understand that this is the nature and rule of the throne."

"WHAT?!!  To dictate the lives of people who don't even fall under its rule!?!"  Tenchi was near hysterical.

"By blood heritage alone, do you fall under the rule of the throne.  You are The First Prince of Jurai.  Which, by tradition, makes you the heir apparent."

"But, I love Ryoko!"  Tenchi ground out through clenched teeth.

"And as heir apparent, you are not allowed the frivolities and follies of youth.  Your relationship with Ryoko will be severed once you are crowned."  Yosho knew the words had to feel like daggers of ice to Tenchi's already wounded heart, but the young man had to understand the position of the crown and the council before he attempted to defy them.

"NO!!!  I WILL NOT FORSAKE RYOKO!!!  If there are no other choices, I will do as I must, but I will never forsake Ryoko."  Tenchi's emotions were starting to break free from his tight control and a tear slipped from his right eye.  This, he quickly brushed away with a tightly clenched fist.

"It is not a matter of forsaking her, it is a matter of obedience to the throne.  You are the heir apparent.  And as such, you are bound by duty and obligation to obey the whim and fancy of the throne.  Your concerns and emotions have no room in such political matters as marriage and ascension."  Yosho steeled his heart and his voice to coldly express the wishes of the council and of the court.

"But, I don't love Ayeka, I love Ryoko.  I want to marry Ryoko.  I want to grow old and have children with her.  I want to wake up every morning to her golden eyes and go to sleep every night with her in my arms.  I want it so much that it's a physical ache.  There are times when I see her and I can almost feel her face beneath my palm, her soft cheek warming my hands.  And if I close my eyes, I can feel her lips pressed against mine.   I can see what my future with her would be like and I want it so bad…so very bad."  The whispered words slipped from Tenchi's mouth as his anger dissolved, leaving a nearly broken man in its place.

Again Yosho steeled himself against compassion, he had to make Tenchi understand all that he would be facing and all that he would be going against in order achieve the future of his choice.  "Once again, what you want is immaterial.  The only wishes and desires that have any import are those of the crown and of the council."

"I don't care about the crown or the council!!  I don't want the crown and I couldn't care less what the council thinks!  Don't you understand!?!  All I want in this world is to love her, cherish her and be with her!  I don't need the crown the way I need her!!"  The tears were now free as the floodgates opened and Tenchi struggled with his pain.

**_Hold on my heart,_**

"Then, if you love her so much, you must find a way to refuse the crown."  Yosho's voice softened with sympathetic understanding.  Once, a long, long time ago, he had felt the same burning need.  That woman had been Tenchi's grandmother and the sacrifice of crown and glory had been as easily decided for him as it was now for his grandson.  No, despite previous statements, there were ways of escaping the demands of the throne.  Most of which, however, were not for the fickle or the faint of heart.  Devotion, devotion and true love, where the only things that would guide Tenchi through this.

**_Just hold on to that feeling_**

"But how do you say "no" to the crown of the most powerful empire in the known universe?"  Tenchi felt feeble and useless in the face of such an overwhelming foe.

"By using their laws and decrees to your advantage.  There are ancient laws that are still in existence, written specifically for this purpose.  Ancient Juraians believed that love transcended all, even the rule of the crown and the will of the council.  Love was considered to be a gift of the gods and not the near-tradable commodity that it is now."  Yosho's voice hardened again.  Now that Tenchi understood his foe, he had to understand the task he was undertaking.

"You will have to harden your heart for, from here on out, your tasks will cause pain and suffering for the one you love.  But, in the end, she will understand everything was necessary for the future of your choosing.  You must understand that, in this case, the end must justify the means.  If you are not strong enough to do this then you may as well marry Ayeka."

"If the end result is I can marry Ryoko, freely, of my own will, then I will accept the path that I must follow.  May Kami guide me."  Tenchi spoke solemnly prepared for any sacrifice in order to preserve his future happiness.

Proud of his grandson, yet still worried about the demands that his chosen path would make upon him, Yosho spoke cautiously.  "Tenchi, you will first have to tell Ryoko that your future is not decided yet.  She cannot know how you feel, for the second she knows, she will not relinquish her hold on you.  Give no encouragement to Ayeka, she will find enough of it in the summons.  Explain to Ayeka that you have no wish to succeed to the throne, but tell her nothing more.  Ayeka is intelligent enough to quickly draw the parallel between us.  And if she suspects that you have other reasons besides fear and unwillingness to comply with such duress, she will inform the crown."  Tenchi nodded his understanding.  

We've both know we've been here before 

"Tenchi, you must understand that Ayeka loves you and will not relinquish her position as your wife easily.  If you do not become Crown Prince, her guaranteed position as your first, and thusly most important, wife will be destroyed.  While you have everything to gain from abdication, she has everything to loose and she will fight for what she considers hers by birthright and by love."

"I understand Grandfather, but am I going to have to cater to Ayeka until I can abdicate?"

**_We both know what can happen._**

"Unfortunately, you might have to.  If she becomes suspicious, you will have to throw her off the scent and, regretfully, confirming her dreams is the best way of doing this.  If you can avoid doing this, then do so.  She still harbors feelings of pain over my betrayal.  I would hope that you can prevent her from experiencing more, but needs become must when the devil drives."

"Huh?"

"It is an expression I acquired during my travels.  Your grandmother was very fond of the saying."

"Do you miss her, Grandfather?  Grandmother I mean?"  Tenchi asked with a curiosity reminiscent of his childhood.

**_Hold on my heart,_**

"Yes, more often than not, I wake each morning with the dull throb of longing.  It lodges in my throat and robs me of my control.  Even now, I still wake to open my eyes to her fading visage before me.  I can see her smile reflected in your eyes sometimes and this old man's heart yearns for her presence.  But, I know she is watching us, guarding us and waiting patiently for me."

**_Cause I'm looking over your shoulder_**

****

Surprised by his grandfather's quiet yet emotional explanation, Tenchi nodded in empathetic understanding. Even now, the cool feel of Ryoko's fingertips caressing his face could easily be conjured by simply closing his eyes.  Yes, his father had been right, Masaki men were devoted even beyond the grave.  

**_Please don't rush in this time,_**

The thought of Ryoko instantly made Tenchi want nothing more than to rush to her and tell her his feelings.  Tell her all he had planned for them in the future.  But he had to remain calm.  If he spoke one word of his heart's expression, then the abdication was doomed before it started.  Somehow, the confessions that he had been prepared to scream from the mountaintops, had to remain unspoken.

**_Don't show her how you feel._**

Tenchi doubted he could remain impassive to Ryoko, somehow keeping his heart under lock.  It was hard enough not confessing everything in his heart the rare occasions he did see her.  The timing for the summons couldn't have been coincidence, he had been about to confess to her, had decided on the words and the exact time of day he would tell her.  And that very night, the summons had arrived.  So now, with his confession forced back down, Tenchi could only swallow the urge. Looking up at his grandfather, Tenchi silently pleaded for help.  

**_Throw me a lifeline._**

****

Nodding, Yosho understood Tenchi's silent request.  It had been just as hard for him to clamp down the confession of love, when he had chosen to abdicate.  And for his headstrong and forever immutable grandson, such restrain would seem nearly impossible.  It had taken all of Yosho's vast will to curtail his lovesick heart from its continuous drive for declaration.  Now Tenchi would have to face the same and, with any luck, Ryoko wouldn't push him for one.  

**_I'll keep a place for you_**

"The trick to this situation is to force all the emotions into the deepest reaches of your heart.  Well beyond the reach of your tongue and past the range of your dreams. In that hidden place, you must place your love."

**_Hold on my heart,_**

Yes, Tenchi knew that place very well.  It was the same place his feelings for Ryoko had hidden so many years ago.  A place that woman after woman in college had tried to reach but failed.  Only Ryoko's golden eyes had the power to unlock that corner of his heart, and now, he was going to reseal his feelings for her?  

****

**_Please tell her to be patient,_**

****

Could he do this?  Could he return to constantly denying what would be locked deep within his heart?  He had to.  If he didn't then he would lose her.  Firming his resolve, Tenchi buried his love for Ryoko.  He would be free of the demands of the crown and when he was, he would tell her all that was locked away in his heart.

Because there has never been a time that I have wanted something more 

****

Yosho watched as Tenchi's face portrayed his inner battle.  When Tenchi's eyes reflected a hard, almost cold light Yosho knew the young man had won the battle to suppress his emotions.  Wanting to test his grandson's resolve, he sent the younger man home.

Once Tenchi had closed the door, Yosho slouched from his rigid position.  Watching Tenchi struggle through the same situation that he had been in all those years ago had been jarring.  Yosho could still remember the nights spent pouring over tomes upon tomes of ancient text, searching for the slightest loophole to remove him from his obligations.  

**_If I can recall this feeling,_**

He had found it, as if by a fancy of fate, while closing a book of illuminated text.  The pages had flipped and his eyes had alighted on the word "abdication."  Since the word was extremely rare in Juraian, due to the lack of use, it had immediately grabbed his attention.  An ancient ritual that pre-existed the Empire, but not the Throne, allowed for an Heir Apparent to abdicate in the instance of "true love."  But, there were specific conditions and definitions regarding "true love," an idea that had always confused him.  How does one define "true love?"

**_Then I know there's a chance._**

But the ancients had, and it was that definition that had spared him the Crown.   1. True love was self-sacrifice.  2. True love was devotion.  3. True love was redemption.  4. True love was unconditional.  It was the conditions that defined true love that had been the difficult part; there were separate standards for the commoners and royalty.   The conditions for royalty stated that true love manifested itself in mind, body and soul.  

****

**_I will be there,_**

Establishing that the pair shared a telepathic link, previously unheard of in pure-born Juraians, easily fulfilled the requirement for the mind.  For himself and his beloved, they had easily proven they were soul mates through their ability to amplify each other's Light Hawk powers, a gift born of the Trees of Jurai and channeled through the blood of each Juraian noble.  The last requirement of body had been fulfilled unwittingly at the same time as that of the soul.

**_Yes, I will be there._**

Yosho rose to his feet as memories surrounded him.  The past surged forward from the deeper recesses of his mind, reaching out to remind him of his trials.  Trials endured along side the woman that would become his wife and mother to his only daughter.  Allowing himself the minute comfort that his true form offered, Yosho stretched out his now youthful hand.  Closing his eyes, Yosho reached out his hand past the frame of the open window…

And touched the past.   

Time and space, for an instant, froze, and with faint symbols on his forehead glowing with ephemeral powers granted to him by Tsunami, Yosho stood in two places during two separate points in time.  One foot on Jurai, all those years ago; the other in the present on earth, his home and his wife's burial ground.  Yosho felt his heart lurch as his eyes turned to focus on the person to his right.  There she was…Itsuki, as beautiful as the most treasured jewel in the entirety of the Empire's vast wealth.

****

**_Be there for you._**

She stood there next to him, with her hand just before his, in that moment where both their souls had touched and their lives were forever woven together into one braid.  Now, with eyes wizened with pain and loss, now he could see her as she had truly been in that astonishing moment.  She would eternally be the most glorious of beauties in the whole of creation to his mind's eye.  Yet, despite his beliefs, in that single moment before the two had been united under the grace of Tsunami, she had been transformed beyond her corporal splendor to reflect the ethereal beauty, hidden within her soul.

**_Whenever you want me to._**

There she stood, frozen in that most wondrous of moments, her soul, bare to his eyes and his mind.  And now, with eyes capable of understanding, he understood.  He understood the depth of her love and the depth of her sacrifice.  Tsunami's gift to him in that moment, so long ago, had been the freedom to live his life with his love.  But as is the way with such gifts there is always a cost.  Which in his mind, Yosho thought was too great.  As tears slowly crested the sharp angle of his cheekbone and drifted down his face, he understood.  His freedom had not truly been a gift given strictly from Tsunami, but it also had been a gift of life from his darling Itsuki.

**_Whenever you call._**

Tsunami was unable to erase the current path of fate, it took much more power than the goddess could summon at that one moment in time, being trapped between the celestial and living planes as she was.  But if the energy of a life was used, willed to the goddess, then destiny and even the heavens themselves could be rewritten.  And it was with her own life's energy that Itsuki had given the goddess the power to grant his wish of freedom; eternally rewriting his destiny and forever, binding his soul to hers.  

**_I will be there,_**

Glorious before him, in her moment of greatest strength and grandest sacrifice, Itsuki smiled.  Her hand beckoning him to join her… to accept her sacrifice… to understand that this was his sacrifice as well.  To live on without her, after the pair was bound to each other… to knowingly accept his role in her shortened life… to willingly accept whatever the conditions, simply to be with her as they saw fit.  While her sacrifice had been grand and noble, his was no less difficult to undertake.

**_Yes, I will be there._**

For the slightest of instants, the most minuscule of seconds, they were free to move.  Free to touch and in that moment when their hands touched and their fates were forever intertwined, he saw and understood the reason for his existence.  Crying freely, Yosho released his hold on Itsuki and gradually, he returned to existing in a single place at a single time.  Alone.

**_Hold on my heart,_**

Yosho's hand retreated from the window's frame and when, finally, he had returned to the comfortable, worn skin of his old man's body, time returned to its normal march with an abrupt lurch.  Itsuki…  He could still feel the warm brush of her soft hands against his.  The delicate skin of her palm radiating a soothing warmth and comforting his soul had been one of the first things he had missed after her death.  Yosho removed his glasses and gently removed the evidence of his tears, he would not cry.  Not for his loss, not when she would always be by his side and in his heart…so long as he held on to the love that they had shared.

**_Don't let her see you crying._**

Yosho smiled as he watched the sun set behind the mountains that surrounded their home; the home she had loved and cherished.  Even now, after so long being separated by the barrier of death; even now, he could hear the faint whisper within his soul.  There, within his heart of hearts, she was there.  The part of her soul that was bound and woven with his, stolen during that moment of divinity, whispered to him when his life was at its lowest and death's comforts were easily accepted.  From that stolen treasure, deep within his own soul, her soul would fill him and solace his weary essence.

**_No matter where I go,_**

She had been beside him, in life as well as in death, during his most trying times.  The day Achika had made the same decision as her mother for the sake of her love for Noboyuki.  Both parents had stood watching as their daughter had been issued the challenge of sacrifice and devotion.  And with the same delicate, ethereal grace as her mother, Achika had accepted the choice to live with Noboyuki as she decided without the constraints of Juraian customs or obligations.

**_She'll always be with me._**

From outside the entire ritual, Yosho had seen all the players involved.  Tsunami, gentle and loving guardian of Jurai tried desperately to stave off the relentless demand of destiny.  Prometheus, the Soul Reaper and the Bringer of Light, was the name of that which claimed that precious life force energy from those of noble blood who were willing to rewrite their own destiny, his sole purpose to excise destiny's lost energies through payment.

And while the price paid could be high for some, the duty to realign fate and the heavens for the whim of two lone creatures within all of existence required great sacrifice.  Over the eons his purpose and his true name were lost within the annals of time.  By the time Achika had confronted him for her right to freedom, his name had been perverted to KAIN. 

**_There's a hold on my heart,_**

Achika stood alone against the awesome power that was Prometheus unbound.  Just as her mother before her, she chose the path, which her heart dictated, charging forward Achika made her payment as she saw fit.  Yosho had known the moment the blade had touched Prometheus the tax his daughter would pay was to be high, much higher than any before her in nearly a millennia. For it was Achika's destiny to bear Tenchi to a noble house of Jurai and not to a commoner of Earth.  It was her change in Tenchi's fate that had dictated her payment.  But, her reward was the same as it had been for her parents.

**_Just hold on to that feeling._**

Soul bound to soul in those fleeting moments when she caressed Noboyuki's face in the shadow of the destroyed Tokyo Tower.  Forever, Achika and Noboyuki souls would remain bound, interlocked like the everlasting coils of the never-ending chains of eternity.

****

**_We both know we've been here before. _**

**_We both know what can happen._**

****

Tenchi…what was his destiny that required such a high toll from Achika.  And how much would he suffer when Ryoko was issued the same request?  How much pain would Tenchi know at the hands of destiny's enforcer?  Worry for his grandson furrowed Yosho's brow until Itsuki's soft, hushed voice floated to him on the cool twilight breeze.  Whispering words of devotion and love, she soothed his fears away.  

**_There's a hold on my heart._**

Looking to the now star-dusted sky, Yosho returned the words of love and devotion that had become part of his nightly ceremony.  Turning away from the window to finish his shrine duties and responsibilities, Yosho returned to his life as the wise Shinto priest.  Tasks completed, Yosho returned to the window.  Gazing back up at the night sky, he could see her sweet smile in the glittering twinkle of the diamond-dappled sky.  

**_Just hold on my heart,_**

He would hold on to his love and his heart until he could truly be with her again.  And as Yosho retreated to go to bed, he could have sworn he heard the words "As will I my love...As will I…" float across the breeze.

**_I'm going to hold on to my Heart._**

Official End-Chapter Rant:  Okay so you guys still with me?  I lost at least one beta on this chapter and they know my intentions, so I can imagine some of you are ready to jump ship.  But hey I liked it so there!  (So much for maturity with age.)   A suggestion was made by one of my beta's that I hadn't realized, I don't have a song to resolve the situation.  I have the exposition, the build up of angst, the pinnacle of angst and the resolution of angst but no way of getting out of the angst and into the happy ending.  Which due to my disneyfied childhood, I desperately need.  So I'm adding another song to the line up.  Just so you know what it is, since I figure my chapters are enough of a surprise, its from the soundtrack from the movie Footloose, its by Kenny Loggins.  The song is (Heaven Helps the Man) I'm Free.  I liked it so its in.  I'm sorry for the long time between posts but I'm in the middle of moving so bear with me.  P.S. if I don't get more reviews on "Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad" I'm going to hold the other chapters for Family Issues and Bound through Space hostage.  Just kidding.  Tell me what you think of this chapter, I really want to know.


	3. It Don't Matter To Me

Chapter Three

It Don't Matter to Me

Tenchi returned to the house after taking a considerable amount of time ambling down the hillside trying to gather his courage and bury his emotions.  He had to do this; he had to do this for their future's sake.  Breathing deeply, Tenchi faced the house that would be, he hoped, the home for his children.  Opening the door and removing his shoes, Tenchi swallowed the knot that had magically appeared at the base of his throat.

"Lord Tenchi, is that you?"  Ayeka's soft voice questioned from the living room.

"Yeah, its me, Ayeka."  Tenchi replied rather surprised by the steadiness of his voice.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, you should have enough time to relax should you need to."  Ayeka informed him as a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Ayeka.  I think I'll take a soak."  Tenchi avoided entering the living room and remained on course, continuing up the stairs without glancing in at Ayeka.

**_It don't matter to me_**

Feeling slightly rejected Ayeka wandered towards the front door after Tenchi had left.  Standing at the front door of the house looking out onto the peaceful day Ayeka tried to not think about the fast approaching decisions she would have to make.  The scene before her extravagantly serene, the old battles and raging fights were a matter of the past.  Sighing wistfully Ayeka looked around the yard.  It was lonesome now.  True Tenchi was back, but the camaraderie she had enjoyed during his absence was gone. 

**_If you really feel that_**

**_You need some time to be free_**

Watching the butterflies float on the delicate zephyrs of summer, Ayeka leaned against the doorframe.  It had taken her quite a bit of time to accept his decision to go to college, feeling abandoned and depressed by his choice.  But that time had been necessary for all involved.  Tenchi had needed the opportunity to grow and the rest of the family had needed the break from the constant demands.

**__**

Time to go out searching for yourself  
Hoping to find  
Time ... to go to find  
  


A slight smile drifted across her face.  The whole family had rejoiced the day he had returned.  Back from college and back to his family.  That day had been an amazing day of rejoicing and reveling.  Ryoko had remained sober through the entire event, which in and of itself had made the occasion all the more special.

Ayeka shifted her weight back onto her feet, straighten her kimono and brushed herself off.  Turning back to enter the house, Ayeka's smile faded.  The summons…  Could she really do this to Tenchi?  Could she really bring herself to force him into something?  Shaking her head as she passed through the living room, Ayeka sighed as she made her decision.  There was no room for doubts, one way or another the choice would be made.  Tonight!

Ryoko stared up at the dimly lit ceiling of Washu's laboratory.  She had slept all day again.  It was getting to be a habit.  Worn out and exhausted from her nightly tears, Ryoko would wake up in the early evening.  

It would soon be time for dinner.  Meaning Tenchi would soon be home.  Tenchi… maybe Washu was right.  He hadn't made a decision yet, maybe her tears and worries were a tad bit premature?  Rising to her elbows, Ryoko summoned cheer to her thoughts.  If Tenchi had not chosen, then she still had a chance.  If he hadn't made his choice, then that still left her in the running.  Hope gathered its battered body and took flight on mended wings.

There was still hope… … … …

The family gathered around the dining room table.  Mihoshi, Noboyuki, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Ryoko and Washu gathered around the table.  Dinner began with murmurs of appreciation for the delightful meal.  One by one the entire table thanked Sasami for the meal.  

And as everyone began to eat, Tenchi felt two familiar pairs of eyes turn on him.  College had taught Tenchi how to read the glances directed at him.  One pair of eyes was gazing at him with a look of longing so intense he could feel the weight of it without ever turning his head in her direction.  The other was a preoccupied glance, one confusing in its wavering intesity.  Now Tenchi was nervous.  

Washu calmly looked around the table, _the players are assembled Tsunami, now what will you do with this game you have set?  Washu watched as Ayeka's eyes cautiously watched Tenchi.  Deliberately keeping her movements unhurried, Washu turned her eyes to her daughter.  Washu's face softened when her emerald eyes fell on her daughter.  __Such pain, such unnecessary pain, Washu thought as she felt as much as saw the longing vibrating in waves from Ryoko._

Dinner was a tamed event, with everyone waiting tensely for the explosion of emotion that was inevitable when the three components of the love triangle were within close proximity of each other.  Slowly, the meal finished with everyone at the table unwilling to leave in hopes of watching the eventual battle.  It was Washu that finally rose first, disgusted with everyone else's behavior.  

"Come on, Ryoko, we have matters to attend to in the lab."  Washu addressed her reluctant daughter in a motherly tone that gave no quarter.

"Yes Mom."  Ryoko's sullen voice gave no hint of denial.

As the mother and daughter left the table in quiet somberness the rest of the gathered members of the family watched as the two slowly left the room. Just before completely leaving the rest of the family behind Ryoko slowly turned her head to the room.  Eyes searching for truth and pain clearly evident in the furrow of her brows, Ryoko's eyes mirrored her feelings.  

Her despair obvious, as finally her eyes settled on Tenchi, Ryoko eyes softened with adoration for a moment.  Then as if realization at last pierced the veil of hopeful longing, Ryoko swung eyes from Tenchi's face to Ayeka's.  Tears slowly brimmed to the surface as the obvious conclusion about the real reason for the summons dawned on her.  One by one the family stared at the former space pirate, hoping against hope that the knowledge wouldn't break the fragile soul beneath the catastrophe-forged amour.

It had been Ryoko's eyes that had firmed Ayeka's resolve, not Tenchi's lack of feelings. But instead the evident pain in Ryoko's eyes.  To make such a cherished friend suffer so seemed alien to her.  Ayeka watched with a knotted stomach, as a shallow understanding of the implied meaning of the summons ghosted across Ryoko's bullion eyes. Ryoko's eyes faded from their rich bullion to a pale topaz, understanding the full meaning of the summons and everyone's actions since that day drained the life and humor from their lustrous depths.  Ryoko looked back at the princess eyes strangely compassionate and sadly understanding.

Ryoko's throat clenched shut with emotions as she turned to Tenchi.  She could tell he hadn't wanted this.  Hadn't wanted her pain.   A small smile of empathy curved her lips; Ryoko knew she had to make this speech, the family needed to believe that she would survive.  Even if it were a hollow lie, she would give them the security they needed while she was still capable to give it.  "I sorta figured something out on my own.  The summons, they're a sort of offer aren't they?"

At the answering nods Ryoko swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed at the back of her throat.  This was not the time to chicken out now.  There was no turning back.  It was time to stop the battles and to accept the new role in everyone's lives. "Oh well it never mattered to me anyway.  Me, her or even someone else, it never mattered to me."  Turning to Ayeka, Ryoko swallowed her pride.  "Ayeka, you won fair and square… don't do anything I wouldn't do."

**__**

It don't matter to me  
If you take up with   
Someone who's better than me

Ayeka sat in stunned shock.  Ryoko's acceptance had been unexpected.  Ayeka had been prepared to fight, maybe even deal with tears, but the quiet resignation of defeat had not been what she had anticipated.  Ryoko's eyes had transfixed Ayeka, from bullion to topaz, and from topaz to an impossibly pale shade of marigold yellow.  The colors were so singularly unique that Ayeka was certain she could tell Ryoko's emotional state simply by looking at the color of her eyes.  Each color seemed so unrelated and yet they all possessed that same brilliant hue that made Ryoko's eyes the startling hallmark of her beauty.  With each color change the flecks of brown and shards of black grew or receded.

It was the compassionate understanding that had broken Ayeka's heart even further.  Despite her own pain, Ryoko could still wish the princess all the happiness that would not be afforded the space pirate.  Humiliation and shame, hung the princess's head.  She had to stop the pair from hurting each other further.  And if that meant dragging Tenchi forcibly through the entire abdication ceremony herself, if that was what it would take for the two most important people in her life to stop hurting?  Then that would be what she would do.

**__**

'Cause your happiness is all I want  
   
  


"Tenchi, don't worry about me.  You can't lose anything that wasn't yours to begin with so, I haven't really lost, now have I?"  Ryoko's attempt to joke caused Tenchi to wince, knowing her mask would crack at any moment Ryoko made a few more strained jokes then looked around the room preparing to fade from sight.

**__**

For you to find peace ...

Misinterpreting Ayeka's bowed head, Ryoko's eyes flashed with the depth of her pain.  With eyes wide with startled pain and heartbreak Ryoko turned from the room and raced to the lab, in her distress forgetting how to teleport completely. The family watched as Ryoko's form fluttered in and out of sight in synchronicity with her faint sobs. At last the pirate was gone, leaving Washu to glare menacingly at the pair before her. Then with a sigh of defeat, Washu turned and chased after her daughter.  

When finally the pair had disappeared behind the innocuous closet door everyone released a collective sigh.  It had been in the impossibly miniscule span of time before the pirate had turned to flee from sight, the princess and pirate's eyes met.  In that moment Ayeka had understood the full cost of Ryoko's words, both for the pirate and for herself.  Looking into Ryoko's eyes in that solidified moment, Ayeka had seen, seen beyond the mask and behind the fears.  It was in that moment of revelation that Ryoko's eyes had become that unforgettable shade of marigold, the flecks of brown and black completely absent from the disks of color.

Ayeka stood from her seated position.  Then turned to the shocked Tenchi.  The look of confused hurt etched into his young face, making him seem so much older than his 20 some years of life.  Swallowing her doubts and burying her vanity, Ayeka forced herself through the next few moments, in the end this would settle all the unanswered questions created by Tenchi's indecisiveness.  Looking down at her own tightly clenched hands Ayeka summoned the mental fortitude required to sacrifice so much of herself.  

**__**

**_your peace of mind_**

****

So haunted… … … Ryoko looked so haunted.  Closing her eyes languidly, hoping that the action appeared calmed rather than what it had felt, the hasty retreat from her internal turmoil.  Ayeka steeled herself to possibly deal the blow that could shatter her own heart forever.  Hoping against hope that her sacrifice was somehow unnecessary, despite the pain it would cause to everyone else.  She had hoped that somehow, someway she would be the only one in his heart. 

**_A lot of people have an ego hang-up 'Cause they want to be the only one_**

****

Tenchi continued to sit mutely staring at the opening through which his heart and his future had fled, crying tears of pain.  Hoping to calm himself, Tenchi closed his eyes.  Which was a bad decision.  Images of Ryoko crying to herself and questioning her own existence flew unbidden to his mind.  He could feel her pain, her sorrow and despair shredding at his heart.  It was almost as if they were connected somehow, in some way; as if a faint string, invisible but strong attached his heart to hers in an unbreakable bond (1).  

Shaking his head Tenchi opened his eyes to deal with the woman before him.  He couldn't do what his grandfather had suggested.  He couldn't lead Ayeka on.  To knowingly hurt her was beyond him and yet he was afraid of what he was risking by telling her the truth of his heart.

Ayeka watched as Tenchi's eyes opened and the familiar look of tired compassion replaced the confused pain of moments before.  Ayeka felt nervous dread straighten her spine, he was going to tell her, and she couldn't take his compassionate offer of nothing but friendship.  She could be his friend and love him at arms length but to have him dismiss her?  That she could not take, his compassionate attempt to console her while he shattered her dreams of the future?  No, for her own sake she had to do this herself and not allow him to fall into the role of caring friend.

Memories of Yosho and Itsuki.  Ayeka had been too young at the time to fully recall everything, but the word abdication flashed to the front of her mind.  Yosho's noble sacrificing chase after Ryoko had been nothing but a cover for his abdication!  On Jurai destiny was taught as the price one pays for being descendants from gods.  The youth of nobility were taught conformity and acceptance of their fate.  Ayeka had never questioned the reasons why.  But now, looking into Tenchi's eyes she could see the love for Ryoko blazing like the fire of 1000 torches and she understood.  The sacrifice that Yosho had made all those years ago for Itsuki and that Tenchi was now willing to make for Ryoko, it all made sense.

Now staring into Tenchi's caring eyes, she questioned.  Why was the future course of Jurai's nobility so plotted when no other ruling class throughout the known universe had such distinction.  Why were only the Jurai incapable of freewill, to defy the course of destiny.  Looking at Tenchi Ayeka felt question after question fill her mind.  

Tenchi watched as self-doubt and suspicion rose in Ayeka's eyes.  Maybe she suspected.  Tenchi held his breath as he watched Ayeka.  Finally her eyes focused back on him and dismay filled his heart.  She knew… Ayeka knew… about his plan to abdicate…about his love for Ryoko…about everything… she knew.

Ayeka knew the moment the dread crept into Tenchi's eyes that he loved Ryoko and that he planned to follow in his grandfather's footsteps.  Abdication was becoming a trend with the Masaki family.  Ayeka had wondered how she had remained First Princess after Achika's birth.  By royal custom the title would have been Achika's birthright as child of the First Prince, successor to his abdicated inheritance.  At some point Achika would have had to abdicate as well, leaving the title of heir apparent for her son and the title of First Princess for Ayeka.  And like his mother before him, Tenchi planned to abdicate.

Ayeka shook her head; the pieces of the puzzle fell into place finally.  Tenchi's hesitation and nervousness around Ryoko had persisted even after his return from college.  At the time Ayeka had taken that as encouraging, but now she could see the distinction.  Ryoko had been the only one of all the girls in the house that Tenchi remained boyishly flustered around.  With Mihoshi he was tolerant and patient, with Sasami brotherly affectionate and caring, Ryo-ohki received the same consideration as Sasami and with Washu; Tenchi was as caring and loving as a son.  Even with herself Tenchi offered loving friendship easily, the closeness a comfort and the relaxed effortlessness of his charm flattering.

It was only with Ryoko that he stumbled over words, blushed furiously and became awkwardly self-conscious.   Ryoko was still none the wiser of his affections and now thanks to her own antics Ryoko might never know.  Loving Tenchi was something that Ayeka had never pondered.  Her love had blossomed out of respect and caring, his relation to Yosho having little to do with her feelings.  But as she stood there watching the nervous apprehension on Tenchi's face rise like the sea during a storm, she pondered the nature of her love for Tenchi.

From within herself Ayeka deliberated over her feeling for Tenchi.  She loved him that was certain.  But what was the nature of that love?  Was it simply the love one holds for a friend or something more?  Ayeka was certain that she loved Tenchi as more than simply a friend.  Were her feelings a misplaced sense of gratitude?  No, she could not see her emotions straying so much that love bloomed from gratefulness.  Ayeka continued to examine her emotions for Tenchi, while the young man stood before her.

Tenchi watched in befuddled anxiety, as Ayeka stood before him, silent.  They had been left alone at least 20 minutes ago and still neither one spoke.  Ayeka's introspective journey was beginning to worry Tenchi slightly, would the princess refuse her rightful hold on him?  And if not then what would he do?

She loved him, because he was her first love.  Nothing beyond that made sense to Ayeka.  Tenchi was a kind, giving soul that had easily won her heart.  Ayeka had lived on Earth long enough to understand that for some earthlings true love wasn't found on the first time around.  Finding one's soul mate could take an entire lifetime or happen in an instant.  But would those rules for Jurain nobility, which believed love was preordained, hold true?  Yes, Ayeka could feel her love for Tenchi deep within her heart, but was this still that same love that had consumed her in the beginning?

Ayeka looked up at Tenchi again.  His face was so very handsome to her.  Sharply angled cheeks and a firmly set jaw all with the faintest suggestions of Yosho, but still completely Tenchi warmed her heart.  And yet… … … The desperate edge that had driven her heart for so long was gone.  The heart racing, pulse-pounding exhilaration she used to feel when in his presence was gone.  Instead it was replaced by a comfortable ease, the same feeling she got when she wore her favorite old lavender kimono.  And while yes, love between two people could be comfortable and relaxing, it should never feel like putting on old clothes.  Or at least the love felt between to people that were soul mated.  

  
The thought of Tenchi being an old comfortable kimono being passed from one girl to another, for some odd reason struck Ayeka as funny.  Then another thought struck her, Tenchi had been passed from girl to girl while away at college.  Who knows maybe they thought of him as the campus kimono?  The ridiculous hilarity was now too much for Ayeka and she burst out into the most unprincess-like, but very pirate-like laughter.  

Breathy chuckles soon lapsed into giant gasping guffaws of laughter, as Ayeka could no longer contain herself.  _Tenchi international man of seduction_.  Another whoop of laughter rose from Ayeka's throat.  _Tenchi the campus ladies' man, oh yeah, the dog_! Tears were now slowly trickling down Ayeka's face.  She had known about Tenchi's relationships, hell his fat-lipped friend Amagasi had yammered on and on about it.  The whole family had known about Tenchi's relationships, every last one of them!  

**__**

How many came before it really doesn't matter

Just as long as you're the last 

Between Amagashi's blabbering and Washu's constant surveillance, Tenchi's love life had become family entertainment during his years away. Love life… that sobered Ayeka up instantly.  She had never really thought about making love to Tenchi.  Yes, the usually girlish thoughts of candlelight and flowers, whispered terms of endearment and gentle caresses had crossed her mind. But the adult act seemed so removed from her fantasies.  Ayeka still felt attracted to Tenchi, a woman would have to be dead not to, but under scrutiny the attraction had little to do with her heart's desire and more to do with his physical appearance.

Gathering all the context clues together, Ayeka defined her feelings for Tenchi.  It wasn't easy but in the end looking at all her emotions, past and present, Ayeka could safely say that she would always love him, just not with that all consuming need she had felt in the beginning.  At first the all consuming embarrassment and awkwardness that she felt when in his presence had been confusing but soon as time wore on, Ayeka learned to take comfort in her love.  

She would always treasure her feelings for him, but in the end, Tenchi was her first crush, the first boy/man that had held her interest besides Yosho. Her feelings for Yosho were nothing more than the love of a sister for her brother; Ayeka wondered how she could have ever confused it for that of a lover. 

**__**

Everybody's moving on and try to find out  
What's been missing in the past

But for Tenchi her love had been different.  And with her love for Tenchi came love for the others that now encompassed her family.  Even Ryoko shared a piece of her heart.  Smiling up at Tenchi, Ayeka nodded slightly then prepared to say the words that had been locked by feeble hope in her throat.

****

"Tenchi… I have something I must tell you but I ask that you not interrupt me while I say this, since this is such a hard speech to make."  Ayeka waited for his nod and then continued.  "Tenchi I have to say this first.  I love you."  At Tenchi's wide-eyed look of pain Ayeka quickly continued, rushing her explanation. "You were the first man that loved me for myself.  Not as a brother for his sister, not as a father for his daughter, not as a devoted subject towards his future monarch.  No, you were the first to love me.  Ayeka Jurai, not princess Ayeka, not little Ayeka, not anything more than what I am."

Taking in a great sigh, Ayeka gathered her resolve, these next words would be the most difficult to utter for the rest of her life.  "And I thank you for the gift of your love.  But I realized a while ago that, that gift was one of friendship, and not, as I had blindly hoped, one of a deeper love.  A love reserved for soul mates.  But I have had enough time to evaluate my feelings for you and I know now that we could never be together the way I want us to be."  

Tenchi prepared to speak then remembered his promise to remain silent until Ayeka was finished.  Clamping his mouth shut and preparing to hug Ayeka Tenchi stepped forward.  Noticing Tenchi's actions Ayeka stepped away from him, dodging his embrace and continued to speak.  "Tenchi, I must say this and you holding me will make it more difficult.  I love you Tenchi, but I am not the one you love."  At Tenchi's surprised look of shock Ayeka began to nod.  "Yes, Tenchi I know you love Ryoko.  I have known for quite some time now, but have either been in denial or simply refused to accept it.  But I cannot allow myself the protection that intentional ignorance affords."

Tenchi nodded for Ayeka to continue.  "You belong with Ryoko.  She loves you in a way I never thought possible for any living being to love another.  She loves you with a depth of emotion so overwhelming there are times when I am certain I can feel it.  She longs for you and yearns for you.  And while it is true I feel that way for you, I believe my love for you can be easily relegated to nothing but friendship.  I will always love you, but I can no longer stand idly by and watch the pair of you float passed each other like two stars.  You are pulled by her and she by you.  I refuse to watch as you both try to avoid each other, hoping to prevent my pain.  I will be hurt either way, either by entering in a one-sided relationship or by not being with you.  But the decision to not be with you is easier than the decision to love you and know that you love someone else."

**__**

And it don't matter to me  
If your searching brings you back together with me

Tears were gathering in her eyes now.  She could sacrifice her love for him, for his happiness, but that did not make the pain any less.  Inhaling deeply and brushing aside the tears that had escaped from her control, Ayeka again continued.  "Your journey to college did not matter to me, you needed the distance to discover yourself.  Your relationships and affairs with your classmates and others girls you met, did not matter either, you needed the experience to discover where your heart laid.  None of your actions in the last 6 yrs have mattered to me."

**__**

'Cause there'll always be  
An empty room waiting for you

"They were all necessary to make you the man that both Ryoko and I adore.  All I ask of you is that, should you discover your heart lies elsewhere you will follow where your heart takes you.  I know you want to comfort me, but understand that by doing so you are sending an unconscious message to the entire household; one that I am more than certain that you do not Ryoko to believe.  So please, give me the time I need alone to mourn.  To mourn the loss of you, and of your heart and for the love I thought was once mine.  Now go.  Go to her, she needs you I can feel it."

**__**

An open heart waiting for you  
Time is on my side ...  
  


When Tenchi refused to move from his rigid position before her, Ayeka waved her hands at him, shooing him away.  "Go on.  Get!"  And still he remained before her.  "I said leave!"  Ayeka's eyes flashed from pained compassion to anger.  Was he going to just stand there and let the woman he loved slide right through his fingers?  Finally tired of watching Tenchi stand, Ayeka turned and brushed past him to storm off for the kitchen.

Tenchi stood shocked.  Ayeka was okay with this?  Eyebrows rising towards the atmosphere Tenchi watched blankly as Ayeka brushed past him.  Well, he guessed she was.  Shrugging in confusion Tenchi turned to go to Washu's lab.

**__**

**_'Cause it don't matter to me ...  
   
  
_**

From within the safe haven of the kitchen Ayeka finally allowed the tears to slide loose from her control.  Sobbing gently over the sink as her finger grasped the edge of the counter top with a fierce grip.  Tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks as her heart began to mourn its loss.  She hadn't lied to him; nothing of what had happened in the past 6 years had mattered to her.  She could say that now.  Not then, not when it had all happened but now with the knowledge she had, she could see none of his actions during that time had mattered.  Tenchi's decisions to go to college and to have relationships with other women hadn't mattered to her.  

**__**

**_It don't matter to me ...._**

From within her lab Washu kept one eye on her exhausted daughter and the other on the couple shown on the screen before her.  Gently caressing Ryoko's hair Washu willed her daughter into a dreamless slumber, all while watching the pair wordlessly resolve their situation.  Watching Tenchi and Ayeka's faces closely Washu saw the exact moment Ayeka relinquished her hopes for Tenchi's heart.  The mirror of Tenchi's look of shock repeated itself on Washu's face.   But as she continued to watch Washu's surrogate maternal pride in Ayeka shone in her eyes.  Ayeka would not stand in Tenchi's way.  

**__**

'Cause there'll always be  
An empty room waiting for you

Washu smiled softly as she looked down at Ryoko while she continued to stroke her daughter's hair.  Ayeka would always be a member of the family.  Her sacrifice would not be squandered nor disregarded.  She would always welcome the princess with open arms and a warm home.  Finally turning back to the monitor Washu realized the moment Tenchi left Ayeka's side, he would be looking for a way to Jurai.  Washu left Ryoko's side to answer his needs before he woke her up.

From within her tumultuous dreams Ryoko struggled to breathe.  Tears of pain and anguish raced down her cheeks.  He loved Ayeka, had loved her all along.  She had never had a chance, was never in the running.  Ryoko's dreamscape became a hideously midnight dark wasteland.  Looking around herself Ryoko recognized the dreamscape and shivered with fear.  HE was in this world.  In this lone plane of her mind HE still existed.

Even now she could still feel the coldness of his hands around her throat, suffocating the life from her body.  

Tossing and turning in her bed trying to escape the shadowed figure that seemed constantly ½ a step behind her, no matter how fast she flew.  Fear crackled in crisp waves down her back.  HE would catch her, like HE always caught her.  And may the heavens help her when HE finally did.  

Racing across the nightmarish hell Ryoko flew as fast a she possibly could, faster than she ever thought she was capable of.  And still HE was right behind her.  His breath chilling the back of her neck and setting the tiny hairs there on end.  HE was toying with her, playing with her.  HE could catch her at any minute and then the real torture would begin.

Still trying to escape the inevitable Ryoko reached down into her soul and found the strength for an amazing burst of speed.  Feeling safe for the first time since she fell asleep Ryoko looked over her shoulder to see the shadow was far, far behind her.  And with the arrogance of blind speed, came the unavoidable disastrous crash.  Moving so fast she could not stop herself, Ryoko barreled straight into her nightmare stalker.

Kagato's dead eyes locked on hers as his hand shot out and clamped around her neck.  The bone-jarring stop from such a tremendous speed stole the breath from her lungs and temporarily stunned her.  Ryoko's eyes had been forced shut by the stop and now slowly opened in dreaded anticipation to look up into the only pair of eyes that she truly hated.  Cold dead eyes swept over her face with calculating precision.

Ryoko felt herself tremble as his eyes settled on her chest.  Instantly recognizing the look of lust in the frozen stare, Ryoko prayed to every god that she had never believed in for salvation.  No, he wouldn't do this to her, he couldn't do this to her.  She was beneath him, his toy, his pet, his imperfect waste product.  She was nothing.  Yet his eyes raked across her body refusing to conceal the obvious hunger.

And as the forceful hand that was slowly collapsing her throat brought her closer to his face his gaze turned from cold to scorching hot.  "You've grown so very much, since the last time you were here, have you not?"  His voice could still send chills of terror spasming through her body.  "My pet, did you honestly believe you could escape me forever?  That little boy of yours could truly defeat me?  I am more than what any one such as yourself could ever fathom.  And just so you know, I am more than simple the manifestations of your fears of a corpse.  The Kagato that existed in the real world and the man that I am are one and the same."

His voice was low and to Ryoko's ears hollow, but the heated breath that fluttered her hair and brushed her ears felt more real than anything she had ever dreamed before.  Closing her eyes in fear Ryoko willed away the tremors of fright that were shaking her body.  She could feel the lust in the heat of his breath, smell it in the faint pheromone laden odor he emanated, and she could hear it in the cruel leer in his voice.

"My little pet, did you think you could escape your master?"  His harsh voice taunted her. Had her freedom really been all but a way of lowering her defenses?

"Yes, my little pet, what you are thinking is exactly what I have been planning.  I have been waiting rather patiently for you to mature.  I must say, I do not think I would have exercised the amount of restraint that I did had I known your form would become so very pleasing to the eye.  Yes, I am certain if your corporal state had been then what it is now, I would have been far more lenient with you punishment.  You have always been mine, you do know that my little pet?  Mine for using, mine for the teaching and mine for the taking."  Voice low and husky with lust, Kagato began to appraise her physical form with both hand and eyes.

Shivering with terror and frozen in horrified shock, Ryoko could do nothing to stop the questing hand.  _I'm sorry Tenchi………I wanted you to be my first……… I'm soo very sorry…_

Tenchi's head snapped to attention, completely ignoring Washu's instructions on how to control the ship she would be loaning him.  _Ryoko_! _That had been Ryoko's voice_!  _She was sorry_?  _But why_?  Tenchi shook his head to try and clear the confusion and concentrate on the faint tickle at the back of his mind.  For the first time in years, Tenchi had heard Ryoko's voice clearly and distinctly in his head.  And now for the first time in his life he was going to figure out why. 

Closing his eyes with his concentration focused completely inward Tenchi searched his mind for the source of her voice.  And after a few moments of intense inward meditation Tenchi found the delicate thread that led him to Ryoko.  Following the silver/cyan thread, Tenchi's soul left his body.  Arriving at the end of the faint thread Tenchi looked down on the hellish landscape.  Fear for Ryoko forming a knot in his throat.  Swallowing the knot of fear and summoning his courage Tenchi pushed through the sky and entered the world below.

Following instinct Tenchi closed in on Ryoko.  Drifting on an unseen wind Tenchi flew in the direction his heart guided.  After what seemed like hours Tenchi saw two shadowy figures at the crest of the hill before him.  One he could not make out the other's hair forming the familiar silhouette of Ryoko.  He raced forward, heart thumping in his chest with a sense for foreboding dread. 

When Tenchi finally arrived within earshot of the pair he instantly stopped moving. _Kagato_!  That man was still here, in this nightmarish hell within Ryoko's mind?  Tenchi's mind raced with fear as he watched Kagato's fist tighten it strangle hold on Ryoko's throat and brought her face closer to his.  Tenchi stood frozen for an instant, while he watched Kagato's lips approach Ryoko's helpless fear frozen face.  

Then he heard.   He heard the words that, that monster was whispering to her.  Words that were nothing but lies.  Ryoko's heart belonged to him and he would be damned if this nightmarish ghoul was going to take the woman he loved without a fight.  With a roar of pure hatred Tenchi charged forward.  He would destroy this monster again to save Ryoko.  Rage, white hot and unyielding coursed through his blood as he charged at the pair.

For a moment the pair on the hill seemed frozen in confusion, lost in their own world.  Then as Tenchi's distant form grew in shape and size they watched in baffled curiosity.  Both Ryoko and Kagato's heads tilted slightly in synchronized motion mimicking a curious puppy.  What was that coming at them?  It wasn't until the furious bellow assailed their ears that the pair realized what was approaching them.  Both blinked with almost comical innocence.  _How did he get here_?

The closer to the pair Tenchi got the more enraged he became.  _Why hadn't Kagato release Ryoko yet_?  The longer Kagato's hands remained on Ryoko, the longer his torture would last.  Tenchi smirked as his mind seethed with images of the pain he would inflict.  Tenchi smirk turned into an evil grin as he realized he could finally put his deeply hidden mean streak to good use.

Kagato was the first of the pair to regain his faculties.  Taking a moment reappraise the man approaching him, he fought his instinct to fling Ryoko away and prepare to fight.  Ryoko would be the key to whether or not he was to survive this.  Wrapping Ryoko in his possessive embrace Kagato leered evilly at Tenchi.  _Yes, this would be so easy_.  _The boy was so weak where Ryoko was concerned_.  It would not take much to push him past the point of rational thought.

Without stopping his forward assault on the pair Tenchi, watched as Kagato suppress his instinct and gather Ryoko to his side, her body pressed flush to his.  Tenchi could feel the fury rise like bile from his stomach.  He knew what Kagato was trying to do.  And it was working!  Tenchi tried desperately to redirect his anger, to fight with his emotions was to hasten defeat.

Ryoko finally shook out of her stupor.  _Tenchi?  _What was he doing here_?  In her dreams?  _Was he just her imagination trying to protect what little innocence was left_?  Ryoko's eyes watched as Tenchi raced towards Kagato and herself.  She saw his immediate reaction to Kagato's hold on her.  _He was jealous_?  _No, Tenchi wouldn't be jealous of her, not when he had his princess to love him_.  Ryoko's eyes dimmed as she accepted that his presence was nothing but her imagination._

Kagato sensed the moment Ryoko's hope died_.  So the figure racing towards them was nothing more than a defense mechanism?  He would deal with this minor distraction then he would have his way with his pet.  Kagato's arrogance easily asserted itself despite the faint nagging in the back of his mind to not disregard the man racing at him._

Tenchi's mind screamed as he watched and felt Ryoko resign herself to her fate at Kagato's hands.  How was it possible for him to know what she felt and her to be completely oblivious to his emotions?  Hoping to bide himself some more time to think Tenchi slowed his pace, marginally.

Kagato sensed the change and again doubt fleetingly flashed though his thoughts.  As long as Ryoko accepted defeat then her projection would be easily crushed. And now that he had more time he was going to use it to the best of his ability and familiarize himself even more with the voluptuous contours of his captive's body.  _Who would have guess his little puppet would have grown to be such a tempting vixen_?

Tenchi's mind snapped, jealousy overrode logic and rage broke the constraints of his control.  In a blink Tenchi was at Kagato's side fist meeting jaw in a bone-crunching blow.  The arms holding Ryoko slackened their grip and she slipped to the ground, rolling away from the battle.  The dull smack of fist connecting with flesh did little to appease Tenchi's rage.  Kagato wasn't allowed a moment to think, the blows were landing and connecting so fast that before he recovered from one the next was arriving.

Kagato barely felt the ground touch his back as he tripped backwards and fell to the ground.  Tenchi quickly straddled his chest and began pummeling the man below him further into the ground.  Rage unabated he continued punching away at the broken mess below him, the feeling of his hand connecting with flesh somehow comforting.

"Click, bang. Okay Tenchi I think its goo now, you can stop whenever you're ready."  Washu's sardonic voice filtered from above the trio.

Pulled back into his own body, Tenchi weaved unsteadily on his feet before regaining his balance.  Opening his eyes and blinking several times to focus them Tenchi peered around the room.  _What had just happened_?

"You, my dear boy just discovered your bond to my daughter.  I was wondering how long it would take you two to figure it out.  Although I didn't expect for things to get so far out of hand when you did.  What were you doing in there?"  Washu's voice sounded smugly confident of the answer.

"I was protecting her…."  Tenchi's voice trailed off as he tried to recall what had happened.

"From what?  There aren't many things that Ryoko would need protection from, especially within her own mind."  Washu said uncertainty for her daughter's health causing her voice to quiver slightly.

"He was there.  In her mind… He wasn't just her imagination gone wild.  He was real.  I know it."  Tenchi's voice sounded distant as he remembered shreds of his time in Ryoko's mind.  Lifting his head he tore off in search of Ryoko, Tenchi used his heart as a guide until he found her.  She was lying in bed, eyes still closed in sleep.  Reaching out his hand he caressed her cheek.

And with that one touch, Ryoko's heart and mind unfolded before him, her voice and soul a tangible, almost physical presence within his mind.  Tenchi sighed at least that thing was gone.  Pulling away from Ryoko's mind, Tenchi could feel her sadness and confusion.  Taking comfort in Ryoko's almost peaceful slumber, Tenchi leaned down to brush gentle lips across her forehead.  "I love you…." He whispered softly, finally telling her his heart's long held secret.  

**__**

An open heart waiting for you  
Time is on my side ...  
  


"Come along Tenchi, she's fine now.  He can't hurt her anymore.  You've seen to it that, that particular demon has been exorcised.  She needs her sleep now and you need to get ready to go."  Washu's soft compassionate voice floated down to Tenchi as he slowly pulled away from Ryoko.

Once outside of the bedroom Tenchi turned to Washu. "So it wasn't real then?  That monster?"

"Oh no, he was real; as real as you and I.  Kagato once touched the power of the gems, that one moment permanently saved a portion of his soul within the gems.  For as long as Ryoko has had a gem, she has been tormented by Kagato."  Washu's voice softened with regret.  "I couldn't remove him.  I tried.  I tried so very hard.  But it was impossible.  I couldn't do it and Ryoko was too afraid to do it.  Thank you Tenchi.  Thank you from saving my daughter.  Not just from that bastard, but from herself."  

"Why thank me Washu?  I did nothing remarkable."

"Oh but on the contrary Tenchi, you have done something that even the gods have been incapable of.  Believe me I would know.  Kagato was never meant to exist beyond his death.  Yet the gems kept him in a sort of spiritual stasis.  Beyond the reach of the gods and out of the hands of death, he hovered there waiting for a moment of true weakness in Ryoko."

"If not for my constant vigil she would have succumbed to him years ago, most probably few months after you left for college.  The only thing that saved your butt from getting the severe kicking it deserved was that my total attention was absorbed with trying to maintain Ryoko.  Otherwise trust me, with all your friends giving us constant updates on your current girlfriend of the month, I would have gladly ripped you a new one."  

"So all this time, Ryoko has been having nightmares like the one I saw?"

"No Tenchi, actually for the most part, up until the summons she has somehow managed to keep him at bay.  Tonight was the first time in years that he was able to break through.  But thanks to you he's pretty much history."

"You mean he's not dead?"

"No he's not, his spirit is still out there, but your attack managed to stabilize his form in one place long enough for me to decipher where he was hiding within the gems.  Once that was solved it was simply a matter of having Ryoko will away the unwanted entity."

"But can't he come back?  I mean if Ryoko is too weak to stand up to him why wouldn't he just come back?"

"Because he is no longer protected by the gems, his spirit is now out there somewhere, completely at the mercy of the gods now.  His only connection to Ryoko was through the gems, it was how he controlled her, but he was never the owner of the gems.  Only Ryoko can control the gems and as such only she can grant his spirit entry to the power of the gems.  So since she won't be doing that any day soon, he's pretty much history."

Tenchi sighed in relief, he felt better about leaving Ryoko now.  Now that she wouldn't be in so much danger.  And he had finally gotten his chance to admit his feelings for her to her face.  _True she had been sleeping but needs become musts when the devil drives_.  Tenchi shook his head, _was that what that saying meant_?

Washu smiled softly at Tenchi, he would get through this and in the end when everything was said and done, her daughter would be happy at his side.  Certain that everything would eventually work out for the best Washu, escorted Tenchi to the ship still giving him explanations as they went.  

Yes, he might be confused and he might be too compassionate for his own good, but he was still Tenchi.  And if that was all it took for her daughter to be happy, then she would do everything in her power to make sure that he did what needed for Ryoko and his future together to become a reality.  Nothing in this world mattered more to her than her daughter's happiness.  The whole universe could disappear in an instant, but the only thing that mattered was Ryoko's happiness.  She would sacrifice herself and all that she had for Ryoko's happiness.  

**__**

**_'Cause it don't matter to me ..._**

****

Offical Post Chapter Rant:  Okay all, I had to redo this chapter.  And I refuse to allow anyone else except my poor unfortunate Beta's to ever read the first draft of this chapter.  I hate to say it but I yielded to the cliché of uber-witch Ayeka.  I hated the way the story was because of it.  I didn't like the direction her attitude forced the story to go.  It was too angry.  I'll admit, Ayeka is way weepier in this version, but at least in my opinion, this is closer to how she would honestly act.  If the pair, princess and pirate were to ever evolve beyond their own rivalry then I think this version of Ayeka would be entirely possible.  Yes I know the song changed as well.  Sorry about that.  But what can I say… It don't matter to me.  (Horrible pun I know, but oh well.)  So I'm going to post this and if anyone hated it I'm sorry, but I liked this version so much better than the last and I actually like the new Ayeka.  She's sort of cool.  I hope I didn't lose too many with this and I hope you all enjoyed it.  See you in the next chapter.

Oh yeah almost forgot.

(1)  Refers to the line "It was almost as if they were connected somehow, in some way; as if a faint string, invisible but strong attached his heart to hers in an unbreakable bond."  It was borrowed in some form from Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre.  I love that book.  Mr. Rochester is so brooding and blustery.  I don't really much care for Jane, but Mr. Rochester rocks.  One of the few chick flicks I actually like.  But if you must watch a Jane Eyre movie, watch either the classic Orsen Wells version or the A&E version, both are really amazing, although the Orsen Wells version does take some serious liberties with the story.  But avoid the William Hurt version.  He's such a wimpy Mr. Rochester and Mr. Rochester should always be a sort of gruff, stern bastard.  One that hidden deep beneath that seemingly spiteful exterior is a truly loving, gentle and romantic soul.  Okay so that's it on my movie opinions.  Sorry about that.  Well… … … bye.


	4. Crazy Love

Offical Pre-chapter Rant:  Haven't had one of these in a while you guys are gonna suffer for it.  First, I'm done moving.  And I'm proud to say nearly completely settled. So now I have no more excuses not to finish all those half finished chapters floating around my computers hard drive.  Poor baby; killed one and I'm on the newest one.  Hope it fairs better than the last.  Okay so here's where the story really begins to diverge from the main.  This is just the beginning and its only going to get weirder from here on out.  You have all been officially warned.

  


Crazy Love

Noboyuki watched as his son gathered the few belongings that he would need for his journey.  Smiling softly at his son, Noboyuki felt envy and remorse combine in a bittersweet agony.  To watch his son go off and face the exact same demon that his mother had faced all those years ago.  And what of Ryoko?  Would the proud woman sit idly by while Tenchi sacrificed himself just to appease the demands of Jurai and of destiny?

Shaking his head faintly Noboyuki doubted Ryoko would ever allow such a sacrifice to be made by Tenchi.  No such a sacrifice was the right and gift of the Masaki women.  Whether by blood or by marriage the Masaski women were just as singularly devoted as the Masaki men.  And Tenchi had chosen no differently.  Ryoko was devoted to the death to the boy.  A frown slowly replaced the smile on Noboyuki's face; his son would have to face that demon; KAIN, soul reaper and destiny's enforcer.  Longing to save Tenchi the pain of loss, but knowing that it was far better to live the few precious moments with the woman you loved, gathering all the memories you could, Noboyuki could only swallow his fears.

Tenchi would have to find out on his own what fate had in store for him.  Whether that meant that KAIN would excise a heavy toll on Ryoko or not, only the heavens could decided.  Shrugging off his concerns and plastering a proud smile on his face Noboyuki returned to his role as slightly oblivious father with ease.  

"Tenchi my boy, I want you to know I am proud of you no matter what you decided to do.  Just remember, she loves you as much if not more than you love her.  Always treasure her love Tenchi, a love like hers and a heart as devoted as hers is not something that you will encounter everyday.  Hell, if you're really, really lucky you may find one once in a lifetime.  And you my boy have found it; or rather it found you.  Don't squander this gift, you don't know how much time you may have."  

As the words flowed from his lips Noboyuki's mind flooded with images of his darling Achika.  Beautiful and strong, delicate and caring, she loved him with all her heart and sacrificed so much to be with him.  Even now he felt undeserving of such a gift.  Not just the gift of time and of her heart, but of such a wonderful son.  Tenchi had despite all obstacles, remained a devoted and caring son.  Little by little Noboyuki's control over his emotions slipped, first his eyes filled then fat tears trickled from the corners.

Sensing his father's anxiety and fearing a tearful departure Tenchi turned to his father after finishing with the last of his packing.  Lifting arms that suddenly felt heavy Tenchi hugged his father and told him how much he loved him.  Uncertain when the next time he would see his father would be Tenchi tried to make the embrace as comforting as possible.

Pulling back from the hug Tenchi stood before his father, swallowing his apprehension, Tenchi began to make the speech he had been practicing since he left Washu's lab.  "Dad, I know I haven't been the greatest of sons and sometimes I must have hurt you with my disregard, but I wanted you to know that I have always been proud to be your son.  I have a favor to ask of you, while I'm away I need you to take care of Ryoko.  She… she's…"  Tenchi's voice faltered for a moment as guilt overwhelmed him. 

Finally finding his voice again Tenchi continued, "She's not doing to well right now, and she needs someone else besides Washu there for her. I'm afraid she won't let anyone else near her.  If it wouldn't be too much to ask could you and grandfather please care for her?  If you would do that for me I'd feel much better about leaving.  I know that if you are watching over her, she will be fine."  Tenchi lifted his head to look into his father's eyes.

Tenchi watched as his father's eyes swelled with unshed tears and the older man nodded his acceptance.  Releasing a sigh of relief Tenchi hadn't realized how important his father's decision had felt.  Looking at his father Tenchi felt secure in the knowledge that where Washu might fail his father would not.  Despite appearances and outward actions his father was a very observant man and often knew the right words at the right moment.  Smiling as his blustering father left the room, Tenchi returned to his packing.

Having finished his packing Tenchi turned to his window.   Looking out the window and on to the sunset Tenchi could feel his resolve firm.  He would do this, he had to do this.  He would not lose her to circumstance.  Not fate, not Jurai, not even the heavens themselves could keep him from her.  

Pride suffused Noboyuki.  His son trusted him enough to request that he be Ryoko's guardian?  The woman he loved, the most treasured gift the boy hope to ever possess and he was entrusting her to his care?  Noboyuki's voice faltered as his throat clenched with emotion.  Stammering for a second and then finally gathering his wits again, Noboyuki nodded proudly with tears glimmering in his eyes.  Too emotional for words and fearing embarrassing himself further Noboyuki left his son to finish his packing.

**_Tonight I'm going to break away_**

Exiting the room and moving numbly through the house Noboyuki gathered his control and turned to go visit Yosho out at the shrine.  Walking slowly at a leisurely pace Noboyuki retraced the path that he had once raced towards.  In his mind's eyes he could see himself, young and hopeful racing down the path and up the multitude of steps to get to the lonely shrine.  And as he began his journey up the stairs his memories surrounded him in glorious detail.  There she stood, at the top of the stairs just inside the almost formal courtyard before the shrine entrance.  Her hand outstretched, open in invitation. 

**_Just you wait and see_**

For a moment he was lost in the past, feeling himself transformed back to that wonderful age, Noboyuki felt his heart lurch; she had been the summit of all his hopes and dreams.  His wishes for the present, past and future all gathered into one perfect person.   She was there before him now.  Waiting for him in that moment he would always remember, the drama of KAIN and the tribulations of college behind them.  

**_I'll never be imprisoned by,_**

There she stood before him as she had been on that day, with the sun blazing glorious beams of radiance around her, his darling angel, his lovely Achika.  Tenchi's name had been a play on his nickname for her.  She was his angel and she had given him his heaven and his earth.  Everything that encompassed the entirety of his existence she had given him.  His son, his happiness, his wonderful life… everything he had ever wanted and needed was all her doing.

**_A faded memory._**

Noboyuki felt the sting of tears again.  They came every time he thought of his loss. For a moment he allowed himself to wallow in the comfort that the heartache afforded.  Eyes closing to savor the image of her just a moment longer, before he opened them and she was gone.  Again the tears gathered in his eyes, the pain unreal and fresh.  

**_Just when I think I'm over her,_**

****

Sighing Noboyuki almost chuckled, had he honestly thought the pain was gone?  Shaking his head as he pushed passed the fading illusions and gossamer dreams Noboyuki gathered his determination.  He would not allow dreams of the past to blur the needs of the present.  He could dream about her later, right now his son needed him.  And as his will strengthened so did the intensity of the imagery before him.  Now instead of that time at the beginning of their marriage he was standing before her, watching her in that moment where she sacrificed so much, both for him and for Tenchi.  

**_This broken heart will mend _**

There amongst the violence and the desolation, stood his angel.  Her beauty and her strength gleamed defiantly against the harshness of her surroundings.  Denouncing KAIN and accepting her payment, she was his earthen phoenix in that moment, rising from the ashes of her own exhaustion and pain to focus her life's energy into that crystallized moment. Power and will centering down to the edge of a blade to be thrust into the beast before her.  

He had known the reason for her high payment, had been forced to acknowledge it in that moment when they had been bound together for eternity.   She would end this payment to destiny by the Masaki bloodline once and for all.  She would spare her son and her son's son the pain of losing their heart's joy.  For she had seen in that one moment before her path had been clear, she would not be there when Tenchi needed her the most and for that she would eternally feel regret.  

Noboyuki had seen and understood her reasons, and could do nothing but agree with her, for his role in this entire situation was to accept the gift of her sacrifice and live on after her departure.

**_I hear her name and I have to cry_**

Again closing his eyes Noboyuki felt the tears threaten.  He had managed to swallow the pain and was pushing the longing back into the deepest recesses of his heart when he felt the whisper of a caress on his cheek.  The gentle brush of a thumb removed the wayward tear from his cheek.  "Achika?"  The name slipped unguarded from his lips.  And with the name of his heart uttered, the tears flowed.  Pain and loss bent the man to his knees.  There in the dust, in the clearing of the courtyard before the shrine Noboyuki cried.  Cried the tears he hid so many years ago when Tenchi had been a simple boy.  Cried the tears he had denied for more years than he cared to admit.  

**_The tears come down again._**

****

Trying desperately to sob quietly Noboyuki allowed the pain and remorse to engulf him.  Lamenting his heart's loss and the partial death of his soul.  Finally he gave up.  Gave up trying to hold in the pain, gave up trying to be silent and strong.  Gave up to the raging pain that stabbed at his heart with the cruelest of blades.  One hand falling to the ground below to hold his sobbing frame up, while the other covered his face, Noboyuki wept.

**_It happens all the time,_**

****

Noboyuki felt the same gentle caress that had started the crying, brush against his cheek again.  This time the caress felt so real, felt so warm.  He moved his hand to the cover the place where the caress had been, only to find the hand was real.  The delicate fingers on his cheek real.  Startled Noboyuki looked up, hope… blind, honest, loving hope filled his eyes as he looked up at the owner of the hand.

**_This crazy love of mine,_**

****

And as the owner was revealed Noboyuki felt the rush of tears again.  Washu? Had she been there the entire time?   Too exhausted from his tears and far too raw from emotion to hide his feelings Noboyuki stood.  He had to smile faintly.  Lifting a hand to caress the redhead's cheek for a moment he could have sworn he saw the glimmer of Achika in the emerald eyes.  Swallowing the urge to kiss her, Noboyuki lowered his hand from Washu's face.  She reminded him of his darling Achika sometimes.  Sometimes… they were few and far in between, but sometimes the redheaded scientist would show her true heart and in those moments he could see the ghost of Achika in her eyes.  Smiling down at Washu as he dusted himself off and wiped away the tears, Noboyuki tried to calm the woman's concerns.

**_Wraps around my heart,_**

It had taken nearly a full 12 minutes but finally the scientist relented, accepting his protests and moving about to complete her tasks.  And with Washu gone Noboyuki looked up at the sky.  He could feel her still.  Deep within his heart and within his soul, her presence was still there.  Real and tangible despite the years of separation Noboyuki had to smile.  He would always love her…

… … … …Forever

**_Refusing to unwind._**

****

Washu looked back with concerned eyes at Noboyuki.  He had seemed so fragile in that moment of weakness.  She had seen the ghostly ethereal form of Achika beside the bent man and had known, somehow just known that he was finally grieving his loss.  And at the edge of the courtyard almost hiding within the growing shadows of twilight Washu watched as Achika's spirit tried to comfort her lamenting love.  It had been a shock when the beautiful phantasm had lifted beseeching eyes to silently plead for her assistance.  And Washu had unwillingly been drawn to the broken man.

Allowing the ghost to control her again, like she had so many other times, Washu closed her eyes and allowed Achika's spirit control of her body.  It was moments later with Noboyuki smiling down at her that Washu came to her senses again, feeling the spirit's absence and Noboyuki's return to himself.  Blinking a couple of times to clear her head and her vision, Washu questioned Noboyuki with the concern of a caring friend.  Finally accepting his repeated assurance Washu returned to her lab, the unknown pull on her heart gone.

**_Count the stars in a summer sky,_**

Returning to her lab Washu took the long winding path down the stairs.  Looking up at the now star sprinkled heavens Washu chuckled.  Even now she couldn't understand her feeling for all the members within the family.  But something was coming soon, and it would mean changes for everyone. Especially Ryoko and Tenchi.  

**_That fall without a sound._**

Shivering slightly Washu continued down the stairs.  But stopped almost immediately after watching one falling star after another.  A meteor shower?  How odd?  She hadn't been anticipating one.  Refusing to deal with the ramifications of an unknown celestial anomaly, Washu continued to stare at the sky.

**_And then pretend that you can't hear  _**

Washu stood captivated by the beauty of the night sky.  Lost in the silence of the moment and the beauty of the heavens, Washu didn't even notice the tears that slipped unguarded down her cheeks.  Slowly memories of a forgotten life in a forgotten time, on a forgotten world came to her, clear and crisp for the first time in millennia Washu saw the face of her husband and son so very darling to her.  And as her son reached out his chubby, darling, little infant arms towards her, crying his longing to be in her arms Washu felt the sobs catch in her throat.  

**_These teardrops coming down._**

****

She reached out arms that would never be able to cross the gap.  Not time, not distance, not even the will of the gods had been able to keep her from her son, but the will of man had.  The cruel and petty vanities of man that made the distinction between one person and another, creating a class system that was not sent from the gods.  Her memories shrouded her in sadness as she watched both her son and her husband be taken away under duress.  Tears of sadness and longing wrenched themselves from her throat and drifted freely on the night breeze.  

**_It happens all the time,_**

The pain was familiar.  It came with every time she thought of that horrid moment in her life.  The moment that had forever changed her to the person she was now.  The scientist that had engineered a child that she could never lose, the lamenting heart of a mother desperately longing to love and needing the security that science could afford.  And so with the single mindedness and the desperate intensity of a broken heart searching for its mend, she began the process of creating the perfect child.  One that would be independent enough to survive on its own should anything happen to her.  One that would and had learned to love in the darkest most tragically cruel of situations; one that could never be stolen from her by mere men, a child not to replace her lost one, but instead to allow her heart the needed outlet for all its pent up love.  

**_This crazy love of mine,_**

And so with her promise made Washu created Ryoko.  The love that had persevered her through the entire process engulfed her as Ryoko lifted her tiny arms to her mother for the first time.  The child that Ryoko had been was the much-needed balm for Washu's shattered heart.  It had not taken long for Ryoko to fill the entirety of her existence.  Life was a three-ring circus and Washu loved every moment of it.  Ryoko as a child was as fiercely independent as she was now as an adult.  But still the need for a mother drew the child to Washu.  And in the end Washu was always there for her Darling Little Ryoko.

**_Wraps around my heart,_**

Still staring up at the sky Washu could feel her love for Ryoko wrap around her heart and fill her soul.  Taking comfort in the constant mental presence at the back of her mind Washu smiled faintly.  She had lost one child to man, but to call Kagato simply a man was to greatly underrate his power.  Kagato was no mere man and it hadn't taken long after Ryoko had blossomed from precocious child to awkward teen for his true intentions to the child to start making an appearance.  Washu hung her head as tears of shame clenched her eyes shut.

She should have seen it, should have seen the gleam in his eyes and the way his touch make Ryoko shudder in fearful revulsion.  But it had seem too inconceivable, too absurdly wrong to even ponder, so she had instead pushed her doubts and fears down to the furthest recesses of her mind. And when it was at last too late to retaliate, that was when he had attacked.  Washu shook as memories refused to allow her the solace of forgetfulness.

**_Refusing to unwind._**

The memories refused to uncoil from her mind.  Wrapping her in their unrelenting rush.  That night, that horrible, hideous, god-awful night!  The bastard, he had stolen her that night.  In a cacophonous jumble of screams and tears he had stolen away her perfect child and entombed her in that crystal, forever capable of seeing through his eyes the horrors he had her commit and the atrocities he committed to her.   He had beaten her darling daughter.  Beaten her repeatedly to the point of death.  But always she came back from the brink, cheating death and returning to the pain of her life at his mercy.

It was in those moments when Ryoko was alone and lamenting the pain of her life in the silence of her isolated room, it was in those lonely painfully desperate moments that Washu had wished she had never given those gems to her daughter.  Without the gems Ryoko could die, without the gems her soul would be free from Kagato's grasp.  Without the gems Ryoko was nothing but all that she was, a poor defenseless girl, trapped within a body far more powerful than she knew how to handle. 

**_Tonight I'm going to break away,_**

But Washu had always known it was Ryoko's destiny to be so much more than Kagato's puppet and so in those moments when Ryoko's desolation was so great the adult-looking child would gouge at her wrists and throat trying to tear the hated gems from her body, in those moments Washu's consciousness would somehow slipped free from Kagato's prison and wrap phantasmal arms around the grieving child and whisper words of endearment and love into the broken child's ear.

**_Just you wait and see._**

**_ I'll never be imprisoned by_**

**_A faded memory._**

****

Washu shook her head.  She would not grieve that moment in her life.  Not for Ryoko, not for herself.  Those years were gone and nothing could bring them back, nothing at all.  And it was that dousing real thought that sobered Washu from her tears.  She refused to allow the past to trap her into immobility.  She could not fix those lost years under the cruel reign of Kagato but she could mend the damage as best she could.  

Determination raised the ruby-headed woman's chin and set her course directly to the lab.  There she headed straight for her daughter.  Looking down on her precious child Washu smiled gently.  Her darling Ryoko.  An eternity of lamentation and remorse would not be enough time to fully express her sorrow.  She would never know just how much she meant to her mother.  But then that was as it should be; children should never feel the burden of their parents' adoration.  Washu reached out a hand to her daughter and caressed her hair.  Smoothing the silken strands away from the beautiful face of her precious daughter 

Washu felt her love wind around her heart again. Leaning down Washu kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead.  Her baby, her darling, beautiful Little Ryoko.  It hadn't been a surprise nor a difficult challenge to repair the damage Kagato's meddling had caused on Ryoko's nervous system once his presence had been removed from the gems.  Now her baby was whole again, able to feel, sense everything around her with the clarity that had been missing for centuries.   That had been the first hurdle; the next was to get through the whole abdication issue.  Loving eyes watched her daughter sleep peacefully, happy to have this moment, after having had such an uphill struggle for such a relationship.  Even if it took everything she had, she would fix this for her darling daughter.  Yes, she would make all of this better even if that meant giving up her very soul.

**_It happens all the time,_**

Ayeka sat by the window in her bedroom.  The tears had almost by magic subsided.  She felt numb, the pain and revelations of the day too close, too real for her to comprehend them fully.  But in the end, none of her concerns and fears had mattered.  She loved him and that was all that mattered, she loved him enough to let him go and enough to be happy for him in his joys.  And like it had every moment before, the simply thought of Tenchi was enough to cause the tears again.

**_This crazy love of mine,_**

****

"I love you, so very much… My Tenchi."  Ayeka whispered to the night sky.  Just this once allowing the name she so longed to call him by slip from her lips.  She had to call him that, just once… just once before letting go forever.  Feeling pain and love wrap around her heart in synchronous battle, Ayeka closed her eyes and allowed one last fantasy a heartbeat's moment of life.  The fantasy of her and Tenchi together and happily married.  At the background of the fantasy was her greatest friend and sister-wife Ryoko.  

**_Wraps around my heart,_**

****

But then reality grabbed her as the night wind carried the scent of purpose and determination to her lonesome soul.  No, that was not the life that Tenchi wanted and that was not the way he knew how to live.  That and to live the life of a sister-wife would slowly destroy Ryoko.  Her devotion to Tenchi and her love for the friend she had found in Ayeka would slowly eat at her sanity.  To not be the only one in Tenchi's heart and to have to share the only person in hers would gradually devastate Ryoko.  No, not just for her love for Tenchi, but her love for Ryoko wrapped itself around Ayeka and consoled her in her decision.

**_Refusing to unwind._**

****

No, this was the only choice.  There was not compromise when neither Tenchi nor Ryoko were capable of that kind of life.  To ask them to do so would be monstrously selfish of her.  And as Ayeka allowed the blossoming comforts that such as sacrifice for the ones she loved gave her, she had to chuckle.  Soon Tenchi and Ryoko would have little demon children of their own.  And who better than their loving Auntie Ayeka to give the children soo much sugar that they became intolerable.  Oh yes, she would exact her revenge, in the most loving and cruel way possible.

And with that slight chuckle, Ayeka felt the tight coils of pain and grief loosen.  Startled for just a moment, Ayeka looked back to the night sky and saw a falling star.  And with all the hope and promise that such a celestial gift offered Ayeka's heart flew.  Somehow, the heavens had promised her that her love was coming.  And somehow she had known what the message had meant.  Smiling up at the sky and feeling a slight sense of anticipation Ayeka felt the faints stirrings of the shackles of loss begin to unwind from her heart.  Soon, very soon she would be free from the pain.  Soon she would break away from the loss of Tenchi.  And when that moment came she would be ready.  Ready for what the heavens had promised her in the twinkling of the falling stars.

Nodding her head as she turned to go to sleep, Ayeka whispered as she prepared for bed. "I vow to break from this pain; from this mantle of desolation.  Just allow me a little more time to grieve and then, I promise with all that I am, I will be ready to love again."

**_Tonight I'm going to break away…._**

  


Offical End-of-Chapter Rant: So I'm sorry for any misspelled words or words that are used out of context.  I am extremely dyslexic and it's actually a struggle to get my stories to the point where I feel confident enough to submit them to my betas let alone posted.  So I'm sorry for this and then next few chapters as I'm sure they are fraught with syntax and spelling errors.  But hopefully despite my inadequacies you will be able to enjoy the story.  Hang in there only 4-6 more chapters.  I think… Maybe more… possibly less.  But I think that's right.  Oh well, you know the routine.  R&R please.Okay all, glad you made it this far and I'm actually quite impressed by that.  Just so you know.  I intent to torture Ayeka and Ryoko for one more chapter, well actually, I intend to torture Ayeka for three more chapters and Ryoko for one more.  I tried hard but I couldn't do it… I couldn't make it all the way through without a sort of happy ending.  All the angst was getting to me.  Anyways, I'm trying to build the story but I think all the angst is getting in the way.  Oh well.  Hang on for more angst and weirdness from the Demented One.


	5. Want you, Miss you, Love you

Official Pre-chapter Rant:  Okay so I know I'm not sure what to do about this chapter.  Its not really a chapter, its more like a cry for mercy.  I couldn't do it. I needed a break from the angst and so here it is.  Mind you after this there will be a butt load more angst for both Ayeka and Ryoko, but I just needed this tiny respite first.  So this chapter is going to throw everything off, but oh well.  I actually like having to meander my way back to the original plot.  So for those of you that were needing a happy break (from Ryoko's angst anyway.)  here it is.  And for those of you looking for Ayeka's happiness, sorry that won't be for another 2 chapters.  But I swear I'm going to hook her up with someone.  I can't leave her without a happy ending. I'm actually starting to like her.

  


**Want you, Miss you, Love you……… **

Everything had been gathered.  He was finally on his way, on his way to abdicate the throne and to prove his love for Ryoko.  Even now it seemed slightly ridiculous to him that he had to prove his love for her to anyone besides her.  But when dealing with the Juraian Empire, he figured better safe than sorry.

Sighing Tenchi wandered around the large and spacious accommodations that were to be his domicile for the next few weeks.  Or at least however long it took for him to complete the tasks required for abdication.  Looking around absently with eyes that weren't focusing on what was before him Tenchi's heart constricted as his eyes settled on the tiny picture of Ryoko.  It had been taken when she was still recovering from her merger with Zero and in it she wore the pink and white gown that had become his favorite.  She rarely wore it except for on special occasions and its presence made any event all the more significant.  She was blushing faintly in the picture; it was Washu's going away gift to him.  He had to smile; she looked so adorable in the picture, just as he had always imagined her; innocent and sweet.

**Want you, miss you _Love you I do._**

Reaching out Tenchi gathered the picture and lovingly placed a gentle kiss to it.  He would do this for her, to be with her.  His love flared in his heart and he felt the tears of loss sting at his eyes. Swallowing down the urge to cry, Tenchi refused to allow himself to wallow in self pity.  He shared a link with her; she would forever be no further than a thought away.  Closing his eyes Tenchi concentrated on that faint, cyan/silver strand that was the consciousness of Ryoko.  It pulled him like a siren's call; beckoning to his heart and pleading to his soul.   He felt her love for him, pour into his soul, her very essence suffusing him and wrapping around his heart.  Slowly he pulled away from his link to her and returned to his body.  Instantly longing to return, everything seemed infinitely colder now, without her soul to comfort him.

**_Never want to be, this far from you again._**

Tenchi turned longing eyes back to his rapidly disappearing home.  As the house dissolved into the surrounding forest, which became lost in the countryside of his home, which in turn was lost within the borders and boundaries of the island nation of his homeland Tenchi felt the familiar longing stir within his heart.  His hands itched again with the need to feel her skin, to hold her and to caress her fears and doubts away.

**_I long to touch you._**

**_And I need to hold you._**

****

Leaving had been one of the hardest things he could have done.  He made quiet good-byes to the family.  One by one wishing them well and hoping they would be okay during his absence. His good-bye to Ayeka had been eerily lacking the awkwardness he had been certain would have been present.  Shrugging Tenchi could not bring himself to worry too much about it.  No, the sole focus for his worries and concerns was Ryoko.  She was still asleep when he had left.  He had hoped he could have said goodbye to her and have one last look into her eyes.

****

He had longed for her presence the second he had boarded the lonely yet opulent craft. He watched as the planet that held the woman he loved slowly disappeared amongst the myriad of stars.  He would do this.  Firming his resolve Tenchi turned away from the window.  Looking around Tenchi decided to go to the helm, maybe there he could lose himself with plans and details.  At least, enough to distract himself from the biting need for her.

Reaching the helm, Tenchi slumped into the captain's chair.  Placing his fingers in the air as if ready to type he waited for the shadow keyboard to appear.  And before he had to wait it appeared.  Quickly his fingers nimbly typed in the search for information about Juarian abdication ceremonies and rituals.  And once the enter button was pressed a thick book popped into existence just above his lap and landed with a breath stealing thud into his lap.

Quickly Tenchi turned his hands to the book and began reading.  And the more he read the less he understood.  From what he could surmise there hadn't been very many monarchs within Jurai's extensive history, due to their extended life spans.  But even amongst the few monarchs the instances of abdication were rare, having only occurred once before his grandfather.  Shaking his head Tenchi continued on, trying to decipher the cryptic writing style that hid as much information as it revealed.

"You must know her, for she is your heart, and for this journey to be complete you must know your heart."  The words had jumped out at Tenchi as if screaming.  He had read the page over and over again trying to understand what its message was and then suddenly the words sprang into his sights, like a neon sign.  Shaking his head Tenchi looked down at his watch and realized he had been reading the book for the past 5 hours and he still felt no closer to understanding what was required out of him.

Deciding to indulge is heart; Tenchi rose from the chair and placed the book down.  Returning to his room, Tenchi found the picture again.  Looking down at the picture lovingly cradled in his hands Tenchi sighed.  He could still hear her whispering the words he so longed to hear her say again, on that night so many years ago.  That night before he had left for college, she had been wearing that very same white and pink dress.  With a star magnolia blossom in her hair, one that had been preserved by Washu for that very evening, Ryoko had finally confessed to him. His eyes closed as his ears shut out the silence and his mind amplified the remembered words.  Her husky voice caressed his ears as she repeated the words her heart had demanded finally were voiced.

**_Beautiful and priceless are these confessed words_**

****

Tenchi's mind continued to replay her confession, refusing to move beyond that glorious moment.  He couldn't.  To remember the rest of that evening, the rest of that moment was to break both her heart and his all over again.  Finally as things are wont to do, his lock on that moment slipped and the memory moved to the next second.  Looking back at this moment, Tenchi could see himself from outside of his body.  The look of startled fear, sending instant daggers of pain into his heart.  How could he have ever given her that look?  And at Ryoko's stammered apology as she tried to recover her discarded armor and hide the pain of his rejection.  Searching around herself absently as if the ground would protect her from her heartache Ryoko, avoided looking at Tenchi.  And now, Tenchi recognized the actions for what they were.  Back then he had been terrified she was going to kill him in her pained rage.  But now, he could see her trying to gather her armor, trying desperately to conceal the pain and longing that were now plain to see in her eyes.

**_Though I know I'll be back_**

He longed to return to that moment.  To give her the answer he felt in his heart now, to erase the pain and unshed tears shining brightly in her eyes.  Smiling softly Tenchi looked at her as she did the one thing that had almost made him realize his true feeling all those years ago.  Slowly Ryoko lifted her eyes to the Tenchi before her, gazing at him with a look of longing something crossed her eyes.  Then she held him floating slightly so her chin rested on his shoulder.  Then with eyes burning into Tenchi as she looked over the shoulder of that past boy, she began to speak.  "I know someday, you'll want me to say these words to you again.  So I'll say them just one more time."    Tenchi felt a mild confusion about his presence outside of the action of the memory.

****

**_Baby why am I here now?_**

****

But the answer came to him as he watched Ryoko, her eyes blazing with love and devotion, her arms wrapped around the Tenchi her head rested on, while her eyes devastated him Ryoko told him again how much she loved him.  The present Tenchi watched with his heart beating wildly in his chest as Ryoko lips formed the words he thought he wouldn't hear again until he returned home.  There before him she stood, and he was jealous.  Jealous of himself, of the man he no longer was, jealous of the fool that squandered the chance to love her, the chance to love her freely without having to fight for the right to love her.

**_Want you, miss you Love you I do._**

Jealous that he was not the one wrapped in her arms as she confessed her love.  Jealous because he knew she had somehow known he would comeback to this moment and regret his actions.  Jealous because he still hadn't told her what his heart longed to say.  Jealous because the man wrapped so lovingly in her arms before him, had the chance that he longed for and he knew it was going to be squandered. 

**_Blinded and foolish as I am_**

Tenchi wanted to beat the man standing stiffly before him that was struggling to fight the urge to wrap his arms around Ryoko and return the pirate's embrace.  He wanted to wake the fool he had been so long ago, up and make him realize what he was forsaking.  His promise to never forsake any of the girls forgotten in his haste to leave the uncomfortable surroundings, Tenchi had to swallow the bitter taste of remorse as he watched himself push her away.  

**_I promise never to forget_**

And yet still her eyes remained focused on him.  Not his past self, but on his present self.  The man he had become and the man he now was, the man that had accepted his love for her.  And as Tenchi heard the words his younger, foolish self spoke and he watched the impact of the words settle on Ryoko's delicate face, he suppressed the urge to kill.  

**_What I am going through_**

Again without the emotional armor she hid behind, Ryoko lifted a delicate hand to his past self's cheek, and told him to remember this moment and to never forget it.  To always remember the mistakes of the past, never to repeat them.  The entire time her eyes never left Tenchi's eyes.  And with a gentle kiss to his past self's cheek and a tearful smile to his present self, she left… disappearing into the night.

**_I promise never to forget_**

****

Tenchi closed his eyes as the memories faded around him and again he was back on the ship.  Opening his eyes he could still hear her telling him to never forget, and with a voice raw with emotion, he did.  Quietly whispering to the lonely surroundings his reverently spoken promise to never forget what his stupidity had cost him and silently vowing to forever treasure her.  Her love, her heart, her soul, her zeal for life, and all the wonderful things that made her the woman he could not live without.  He vowed to spend the rest of his and her life loving her.

**_How much I want you, miss you, love you._**

****

Sighing Tenchi placed the picture down again lovingly and gently settling the fragile frame on the nightstand beside the bed.  Gathering his will again Tenchi returned to the book.  Sitting down in the captain's seat again, Tenchi began to read again.  But this time, with Ryoko's confession still ringing in his ears, the words made sense.  The meanings no longer seemed like an elusive riddle but instead instructions.  Tenchi became captivated by the books instructions.  For his journey he would need to find Destiny's Enforcer, the entity which lost its name to time.  

As Tenchi read on, he slowly started to realized that this was not a journey for just him, but for her as well.  He would have to return for her.  This journey and this decision was not his solely for the making but both of theirs.  She had as much say in the outcome of their lives as he did.  Smiling as he continued to read Tenchi took the faint joy of returning to Ryoko to heart.

**_When I find myself in your arms again._**

****

Finally, remembering that the ship would continue on its present course unless directed, Tenchi ordered the computer to return the ship back to the location it had just left.  Unable to contain the need in his heart, Tenchi's mind played out the moment of his arrival.  He would race back to the lab, find her and hold her in his arms.  The need to never let her go again would overwhelm him as his arms tighten their selfish hold around her.

**_I'll remember and I will never let go._**

He would kiss her and hold her as tightly as he could.  Refusing to let go of her until she understood exactly how much she meant to him.  How much he loved her.  He would hold her and caress her face.  He would beseech her if need be. 

**_No I will never let go._**

****

Tenchi felt his heart flop in his chest as he watched the planet he had just left slowly emerge from the darkness of space.  He would make her understand.  He would erase all the pain he had ever caused her with his callousness, for she was his heart, his very soul, and his darling angel.  That made Tenchi smile.  He remembered faintly with the fuzzy images of childhood memories, a time when his father had called his mother that.  His darling angel. And she had said that he was her heaven and earth, the ever after and beyond.  And somehow, the name angel seemed appropriate for Ryoko.  She was his darling fallen angel.  Though her wings were soiled and were slightly battered, she was his angel.  And if it took the rest of his life, he would mend those wings and help her soar once again.

**_Want you, miss you Love you I do._**

As he watched Earth approach and then the island of his homeland transform from a faint dot to the land he loved, Tenchi felt longing cross his arms and clench his hands.  He was so close to returning to her now.  He could feel the faint push of her presence at the back of his mind and it made him long for her caress all the more.

**_Hopelessly longing for the touch of your hand._**

The craft touched down while Tenchi was gathering his belongings and stuffing them carelessly into his bag.  In a hurry to leave the lonely confines of the ship and make his confession to Ryoko while she was awake Tenchi raced through the ship gathering the last few remnants needed.  Finally with all his stuff gathered Tenchi shouted the command for the ship to transfer him to the ground outside.  Once outside the ship Tenchi raced for the house.  

Dropping his bag at the front door and hastily kicking off his shoes, Tenchi raced through the house.  In his sock covered feet Tenchi missed the closet door as he skidded right passed it.  Crashing into the wall at the other end of the room Tenchi collected himself and raced back to the door, and almost repeated the process in the opposite direction.

Finally Tenchi arrived at the door and opened it.  Then raced around Washu's lab.  Searching for the room that held the woman he intended to confess to once and for all.  Finally after skidding and crashing into several machines Tenchi found the room he remembered last seeing the slumbering Ryoko.

**_And baby here I am, _**

****

Tenchi slowly opened the door and apprehensively entered.  Searching around for Washu Tenchi approached the bed.  Finally giving up his search for Washu Tenchi sat down on the bed and watched as Ryoko slept.  Tenchi swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.  Would she ever understand him?  Could he ever make her understand him?  Fear and doubt clenched the confession in his throat and sealed his lips as a slowly settling depression began to run numbing finger across his heart.

****

**_Nothing but blue Maybe you'll never know_**

Then she stirred from her slumber.  Eyes slowly opening to groggily stare at him.  Dazed and confounded by her beauty Tenchi could only sit beside her on the bed, mute and dazzled.  Slowly Ryoko approached him.  Sliding across the bed to stop at his side.  It had been days since he had left.  The trip, which had only been mere hours for Tenchi took 8 days back on earth. And in that time she had mourned her loss.  But now before her sat the man she loved, looking lost.  Smiling gently up at him Ryoko opened her mouth to begin to speak. To tell him how much she loved him. But Ryoko was surprise into silence as Tenchi's lips descended to hers.  And in that dream-like moment, she rejoiced, her heart full to bursting and her prayers answered.  

**_How much I want you, miss you, love you._**

****

Removing his lips from hers, Tenchi smiled softly at the faint whimper that whispered from Ryoko's lips.  And when she opened her love-hazed eyes to his, he said the words that came from his heart… **_I Want you, missed you, Love you_**….

  


Official End-Chapter Rant:  Okay so I just love this song.  Its soo romantic.  And I'm a bleeding heart, drop dead romantic.  Not that I think it shows.  Does it?  Oh well whatever.  So what did you think?  Did you like my mini happy ending?  I hope so.  Okay and just so you know I'm sorry in advance.  I've waited for little more than 2 weeks and only one of my betas replied.  So I'm figuring they are either on vacation or, none of my emails got to them.  


	6. One Last Cry

**Official Pre-chapter Rant: **Just a quick warning for all those Ryoko-loving-Ayeka-hating fans out there, that read my stories.  This will not be a chapter for you.  Don't read this one.  You can probably survive without reading it, you won't be missing much plot.  For the rest of you?  Please read, I just had to write this…  I hope you all like it.  I'm really starting to like Ayeka.  So I have to give her hope.

  


**ONE LAST CRY**

**(Or My Ode to Ayeka's fragile heart)**

From deep within her lab Washu cackled manically.  Tenchi was so silly sometimes.  She smiled as she watched Tenchi slip and slide his way through the house only to crash into the wall after having missed the closet door by mere millimeters.  Then after gathering himself he nearly repeated the process on the return trip.  Loud boisterous laughter boomed through the isolated level of the lab as Washu watched Tenchi look surprised as his hand actually closed around the doorknob.  Then she shut down that monitor, giving Tenchi and Ryoko their much-needed privacy.  It wasn't until her motion detectors indicated movement at the upper levels of the lab that Washu turned the monitor back on.  And what she saw almost made her cheer.  Tenchi and Ryoko were leaving the lab hand in hand.  

And when the pair arrived at Tenchi's room and he stooped to pick up Ryoko in his arms intending to carry her across the threshold of his bedroom, Washu did cheer.  Cheered like a crazed fan during World Cup finals.  Washu whooped and shouted waving fans and flags in the air as confetti and paper streamers came from everywhere and littered her lab with their colorful presence.  Even the ill-fated Washu puppet A and puppet B made a jubilant appearance after having been released from their confining prison of the subspace beneath Washu's cushion.  

The celebration continued unabated until Washu noticed the constant blinking of a monitor and suddenly all jubilation ended.  There before her, illuminated in the sorrowful light of the moon, sat a tearfully lamenting Ayeka.  And it broke her heart to watch the princess in so much pain.  Looking better at the princess's location, she realized that not only would Ayeka have been witness to Tenchi's return but also any shadows that might play across the window of Tenchi's bedroom.  

Hating to disturb her daughter's joy with such bad news, but refusing to allow Ayeka more ammunition for her pain, Washu telepathically asked Ryoko to turn the light off in Tenchi's room.  After a brief moment of enduring her daughter's anger, Washu's request was answered by Tenchi's humble yes.  It took a moment for Ryoko to understand why but once she understood she agreed with a heavily laden heart.  And with her request answered Washu pulled away from the connection and watched the grieving princess with a heavy heart.

Ayeka sat alone watching the moon rise in the sky.  For eight long days she had managed to avoid pain, avoid the remorse and the grief.  Avoid the regret and the loss, avoid the hollow ache in her heart and the need to mourn, but now she had to face reality.  Now she was going to be the only one left in this agony.  Soon Tenchi would go to Ryoko and explain his feelings.  And the second he did that, Ryoko would no longer share in the pain that Ayeka found herself in.  It had been a sort of perverse comfort to know that Ryoko suffered the same pain that she did.  

But now that was all over. She had seen his ship return, had watched it touch down and watched as his form materialized out of the air within the beam of light that came from the ship.  And sitting there silently she watched as Tenchi frantically raced to the house.  It had been eight long miserable days in that house.  With Ryoko completely unaware for Tenchi's feelings and herself painfully aware of his feelings it had been hopelessly miserable to be in that house.  Both women were grieving, feeling the exact same pain for totally different reasons.  But now with his return, at least one would stop grieving.  _But not me, never me………  I am never going to find love or happiness am I?  Not with Yosho, not with Tenchi, not with anyone… _

_So tonight I grieve.  I mourn my loss and move on.  This will be my one last night I will allow myself this pain.  No more after this.  But tonight… …… tonight I will mourn……My ………Tenchi………My………darling……Tenchi………_

Smirking through her raw thoughts Ayeka knew what would happen soon.  The pain would come.  Then after the pain the tears were soon to follow.  Then after the tears would come the broken dreams.  She swallowed the pain that was beginning to rise like a tidal wave.  Feelings overwhelmed the lamenting princess, as the pain of her broken heart brought the tears. Slowly at first the glittering tears slipped from the corners of her closed eyes.  Then as her control finally slipped, in the trusted haven of Funaho's branches and roots, Ayeka began to sobs.  

**_My shattered dreams and broken heart _**

Somehow she would find the strength to survive this.  The pain was not insurmountable.  She could get through this pain.  Somehow, someway she would get past this.  Determination lifted the princess's bowed head and squared her shoulders.  She would survive this, all of this… the pain, the loss, all of it.  She would move on and become something far greater than she had ever imagined.  

**_Are mending on the shelf_**

False resolve and pride firmed her back and lifted her eyes to the night sky.  And that's when the pain came back to her.  Looking up into the darkened celestial vision and turning briefly to look back at the house that had been her home for so many years, her eyes caught the faint shape of distant silhouettes.  Their shadows cast upon the blinds and curtains of his bedroom window.  She could faintly make out the individual bodies.  They were so close that the shadows seemed almost to merge.  And as finally the pair of shadows met to form one, Ayeka turned her head. Her heart pounding in her throat as her breath come in rasping gasps.

**_I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else_**

The once suppressed tears raced to the surface as the bitter biting pain stung her heart and pulled at her soul.  There it was, played out in shadows and light, the truth before her.  Tenchi was Ryoko's and Ryoko was Tenchi's.  She had known for so long that eventually they would end up together, but the summons had given her a false hope.  And now, along side the rest of her dying dreams and false hopes her heart was breaking.  It was one thing to be strong for the one you love; it was entirely another thing to remain unaffected by the pain.  Inhaling a bitter and ragged breath and exhaling on a tearfully stuttering sigh, Ayeka allowed the tears of loss and regret slide down her face freely.  _I love you so much, my darling Tenchi.  So very much.  I just wish this pain would end.  I want to be happy for you, but how can I be happy for you when I am in so much pain?_

**_Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone _**

Ayeka smiled acrimoniously at the now darkened window.  She had done her best to win his heart.  Found peace with the woman he now held in his arms, did everything she could possibly think of to make him return a fraction of her affections.  She did everything; she learned to cook, to clean, and to be common for him.  She learned to appreciate this commoner's life for him.  Shaking her head, Ayeka's smile turned to a thoughtful frown.  No, that wasn't the truth; she hadn't done all those things strictly for him.  She had done all those things for herself as well.  No, she had enjoyed the escape from duties and expectations that the life of a commoner provided.  But now it was time to face the music.  She had pushed aside all her responsibilities in hopes of becoming what he wanted and still she had not been enough. 

**_I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do _**

Ayeka looked up at the heavens, and sat back down, leaned against the trunk of Funaho and wrapped her arms around her legs.  Placing her head down between the hollow of her arms Ayeka allowed herself one last cry.  One last time to truly mourn her heart's pain.  One last and final … … … Thoughts failed her as the tears came in torrents.  

**_But have one last cry_**

Tears fat and glistening like brilliant diamantes, traced shimmering trails of radiant dew in their wake as they slipped across quivering cheeks and tremulous lips.  The tears flowed continuously, feeling unending.  Finally a great sob of pain tore from her lips, escaping her rigid control and flinging itself to freedom on the night zephyrs.  And with this first sob freed, its wayward brethren soon followed.  Before long, Ayeka found herself unable to contain the loud gasping sobs that filled the air around her.  

She could put her love for Tenchi behind her and move on, but not before she gave into this horrendous pain one last time.  Suddenly feeling the pain subside into self-righteous anger, Ayeka rose to her feet in a sudden burst of rage and inner strength.  And with words that she never thought she would speak, Ayeka allowed the emotions of resentment and hatred, feelings she had never truly felt until just then rise like a nauseating wave of bile to mouth. 

Then with anger and pain clenching her throat and cracking her voice, Ayeka screamed her anguish to the night's sky.  "I hate you Tenchi.  I hate you and that bitch.  I hate you for making me love you.  And I hate her for making me love her also.  I hate you both!!  How could you do this to me!?!"  Ayeka railed at the now darkened window.  She no longer cared if they could hear her.  She no longer cared if they could see her.  What did it matter anyway?  If they saw?  It would not change his heart, thus it would not mend hers.  So what did she care if they were hurt by her words?  What did she care if they felt guilty?  They should!  They were happy while she was miserable.  Panting as she took a break from her screaming, Ayeka glared menacingly at the dark window.

"How can you leave me like this!?!  I love you!  I love you so much!!  You were supposed to make **me** happy!  You were supposed to love **me**!  You were supposed to be with **me**!!  Not her, just **me**!  Why could **you** not love **me**!?!"  Then as doubt wormed its way past the pride, anger and pain, Ayeka fell to her knees.  Weeping quietly as the tears and the heartache returned Ayeka curled into as tight a ball as possible.  Trying to shield her heart with her body, hoping to somehow block the pain that, that window represented. 

**_One last cry, before I leave it all behind _**

Curling even tighter into a ball, Ayeka cried harder.  Sobs came in torn gasps through trembling lips.  It hurt so very much to let go.  She was unsure what hurt more, the pain of letting go and giving up or the pain of actually losing his heart.  Which was worse?  To have to relinquish the hopes and dreams that had been such a part of her life for so long or to accept the reality of his choice?  Then as another great sob tore from her heart and throat and into the startled night sky, Ayeka decided that letting go was harder.  Acceptance had happened that night when she had told him to go.  But letting go?  Letting go of all her dreams and hopes?  Now that was hard.  Even now, despite her acceptance of her fate to remain as nothing more than a friend, it was still so hard to relinquish the faint hope that he would come to her and answer her prayers.  No it was the hope and the dreams that were breaking her heart now.  Not what he had done, but her inability to let go.

**_I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie _**

****Swallowing the last of her tears Ayeka stiffened her back and lifted her gaze to the dreaded window.  The summation of all her pain and the reason for all her pain, somehow she would put all this behind her.  Somehow she would accept the reality of her new role and get beyond her destroyed dreams for the future.  Those dreams were nothing but lies, pretty, girlish lies that she spun for herself; lies that would never change the reality that was hidden within the dark recesses of the bedroom behind that distant window.  Lies that felt like a cruel and harsh death sentence for her heart.  

****

**_I guess I'm down to my last cry   
Cry......_**

Hanging her head once more Ayeka's tears began the cycle again.  At first slowly the tears glistened silent tracks down her cheeks.  This would be the last night she would allow herself to wallow in the pain.  The last night she would allow herself the comfort of misery.  One last night to feel sorry for herself and to shroud herself in her sorrow, and so there underneath the beautiful night surrounded by the romance and beauty of the evening's moonlight, Ayeka cried.

**_  
 I was here, you were there   
Guess we never could agree _**

After several moments of quiet sobbing Ayeka lifted her head again, and through her tears she thought about him, them, everything.  All the little details she missed or hadn't wanted to see.  All the little clues that should have told her so long ago where his heart was, but blind hope had obscured.  In her mind's eye she could she him, as he had been all those years ago… a boy that stood between a princess and a pirate.  A boy torn by duty and love… torn by the need to comfort and please everyone and the need to take his own happiness… the triangle had always seemed to be equilateral but now with eyes opened to the reality she could see.  See the subtle glances he gave to Ryoko, the gentle blushes that stole across his cheeks when she was around, always around her.  And there it was, Ryoko and Tenchi closer to each other, nearly standing next to each other.  Even back then they drifted to each other, drawn to each other.  

Ayeka gave a bittersweet chuckle through her tears.  Even back then the pair had been close, maybe closer than either one realized.  And in her mind's eye she watched the pair, floating constantly just out of reach of each other.  The triangle was so skewed now.  She was so far away from them and they were so close to each other.  And yet, they were separate.  Separated by her wants and desires, as long as there was a triangle the pair would remain separated.  And with tears in her eyes Ayeka took one last step back, and with that one last step she fell outside of the triangle.  

**_  
 While the sun shines on you_**

Ayeka watched with a sad smile on her face as her best friend and the man she loved more than her own life finally joined to kiss each other.  Lowering her eyes from the happiness and light before her, Ayeka tried to ignore the pain that was radiating in waves from her heart.  But it hurt, it hurt so terribly much, it hurt to watch them glow with the light of their love while she remained in the darkness and cold.  It hurt so very much to watch them in their happiness.  

**_I need some love to rain on me _**

Sighing through her tears, Ayeka opened her eyes and pulled out of her daydream.  She wanted to be loved.  Loved like the way she had seen Tenchi love Ryoko.  She wanted someone to look at her with that same look of devotion.  To touch her with that same gentle caress, with hands trembling in need to feel as well as to be felt.  She wanted to have someone treat her the way Tenchi treated Ryoko.  She wanted to be someone's precious angel.  She wanted to be someone's greatest love and most wondrous gift.    

**_Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone _**

Ayeka's back stiffened as the pain subsided behind anger again.  NO!  She didn't want someone… She wanted Tenchi.  Only Tenchi. She wanted to be Tenchi's precious angel.  She wanted to be the one that he touched, the one he looked at with such reverence and love.  She wanted to be the one that he loved, that he adored, that he was willing to fight for.  She wanted to be all of that and more.  And just for a moment, Ayeka wanted to truly be Ryoko.  Then she would be loved by Tenchi… the she would be his precious angel… then she would be with him instead of out here, under the night sky hidden within Funaho's roots and branches crying her eyes out.  Looking up at the sky Ayeka cursed her heart… her treacherous, deceiving, cruel heart.  

**_Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do _**

Pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees Ayeka began to cry.  She would get over all this pain tonight.  Would shed all her tears for her broken heart tonight and then never again.  She would get over Tenchi and Ryoko, the pain and the anger, all of it.  She would forgive them, like they had forgiven her.  She would forgive their love, like they had forgiven her interference.  

**_But have one last cry_**

But before she could do all that she would cry.  And with that thought Ayeka's head bowed and her shoulders shook.  The force of her tears and sobs shaking her delicate frame.  Finally unable to contain the pain, Ayeka lifted her head and opened her mouth to allow a long wailing, mournful sob to free itself from the tight reigns of her control.  The tears came faster, as she now sobbed loudly.  Lifting shaking hands Ayeka covered her face.  Royal conditioning forcing her from allowing even the night to see her face twist into the mask of heartbroken pain.  

**_One last cry, before I leave it all behind   
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time   
Stop living a lie_**

Somehow she would push all of this behind.  She would put her love for Tenchi out of her mind and out of her heart.  She would stop living in the dream world of lies that she had created so long ago.  She would get past all of it, the pain, the heartache, the sorrow, the longing and the anger.  She would push on and be the friend that she knew they needed. Be the sister that Sasami needed and the devoted daughter that her father needed.  She would be everything that everyone wanted, everything that everyone needed once she got past the pain.

**_I know I gotta be strong Cause round me life goes on and on and on   
And on..... _**

Lowering her hands and placing her head down again Ayeka felt her unbound hair cascaded around her shielding her from the outside world. And within her hiding place behind the cocoon of her hair, Ayeka felt the gentle fingers of time brush past her.  Where had the time gone?  When had she become the person she was now?  When had Tenchi become so very important to her?  When had Ryoko?  From behind her hair Ayeka questioned herself.  Slowly lifting her head again, Ayeka looked out at the night again with eyes willing to see beyond the pain.  **_  
  
_**

**_I'm gonna dry my eyes   
Right after I had my   
One last cry_**

Finally summing up her courage Ayeka lifted her head completely to look at the strong and broad branches above her.  Standing to her full height squaring her shoulders and finally shrugging off the mantle of her pain, Ayeka allowed her pride to carry her.  She would live with her family for as long as they would have her.  Her family.  That's what they were, Tenchi, Ryoko… they were her family.  Loving and supportive they would forever be by her side.  And she could accept that.

**_One last cry, before I leave it all behind   
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time   
Stop living a lie_**

Forcing her heart to bend to her will Ayeka looked back at the window that not 10 minutes ago had been the source of all her desolation and pain.  And now with a determination she had only heard she possessed her forced a smile to her lips and accepted the reality of all that, that window represented.  Tenchi and Ryoko.  In love… with each other… She would forever be a close friend… but never more than that.  And as a final tear slipped down her cheek, Ayeka smiled.  

**_  
I guess I'm down...   
To my last cry..._**

She had been up all night long.  And now the sun was slowly rising behind the mountains, spreading its radiant glory through the forest covered valley.  Wiping that last final tear from her cheek, Ayeka watched the sun rise and with it her hopes.  She had survived the night.  Hadn't even noticed its passing.  And now?   And now she would move on.  She had shed her last tear for Tenchi.  Now she would move on, and find a man to love her.  Not someone else, not to share, but just herself.  The way Tenchi loved Ryoko.  Someone she could love the way Ryoko loved Tenchi.  

No… she would find someone that loved her the way she wanted to be loved.  Shaking her head realizing that to define her love by Tenchi was to court disaster.  No, she would not fall into the same folly as before. Tenchi would not become the standard to which she measured all men.  No, instead she would judge them by their own actions and their own words.  And for the first time since that dreary night 8 days ago, Ayeka smiled; a smile true and honest, straight from the heart and meant for the two people sequestered behind that window.

It was time to move on.  With her life… with her heart… and with her love… It was time to move on… and now after this one last night…this one last cry…she could and would do it.  She could do anything… after all; she was The Beautiful First Princess of the Juraiain Empire.  Chuckling at her arrogance, Ayeka looked around suspiciously for a moment then allowed a bubble of laughter to escape her lips and skipped her way back towards the house.  And once at the door, she turned back to the dawn summoned herself replacing her temporary loss of decorum with the proper formality befitting a person of her station and stature. 

With a smile that would not be hidden or suppressed Ayeka opened the door and enter the house that she shared with her family and began her day...

  


**Official End-chapter Rant:  **Ryoko fans… don't hate me, but I had to do this chapter.  I couldn't just leave Ayeka heartbroken and then use her later on in the story simply assuming she had magically gotten over the man she had loved for the last… oh 10 some years?  So if you didn't like this chapter I'm sorry but I refuse to leave such a huge honking loose end.  Oh well, if you did like this chapter then WOOOHOOOO!!  

Okay so if you read and review I'll write a short story for you.  Yes, I know its cheap, stooping bribery but what the hell, like I said I'm an approval slut.


End file.
